Snapshots
by GEM8
Summary: A journey into the lives of Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall, just some little glimpses into thier everyday lives. Drabbles 100 words with one word prompts. please Read and Review. Enjoy!
1. Book I: Moments: New Beginnings

**A/N: The fic is intended to be small glimpses into the lives of Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore. I have done this before in other fandoms. I pick one word at ramdom and write a story of about 100 words. I hope you enjoy Snapshots Please Read and Review.**

**Story Title: Snapshots **

**Book I Moments **

**Chapter One **

**Title:** _New Beginnings _

**Author:** GEM

**Date:** 1-2-08

**Pairing:** AD/MM

**Rating:** K

**Word Prompt** ~ Beginning

Albus watched the carriage approach the front entrance from his office window. He was delighted that Minerva McGonagall had accepted the position. He watched Ogg helped her down from the carriage and they walked into the entrance hall.

A few moments later his office door opened. "Ah Professor McGonagall, welcome to Hogwarts."

Minerva McGonagall smiled. "Thank you, Professor Dumbledore."

"I trust your journey was pleasant."

"Quite, I'm looking forward to new beginnings. I'm very excited to be here."

"We are excited to have you here. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask. Shall I show you to your room?"

Minerva smiled. "Please." She took Albus Dumbledore's offered arm and walked into the castle.


	2. Book I: Moments: A Small Token

**Snapshots: Book I Moments**

**Chapter 2**

**Title:** _A Small Token _

**Author:** GEM

**Date:** 1-2-08

**Pairing:** AD/MM

**Rating:** K

**Word Prompt** ~ Middles

Minerva McGonagall was extremely tired. Her feet hurt and her last class hadn't helped her headache. She was going to her rooms to take a nice warm bath.

She decided to check her desk for any posts she may have missed beforehand. She found a box sitting on her desk with a note attached. The handwriting was unmistakable.

The note read. _This is just a small token of my thanks._She smiled and opened the box to find chocolates with an assortment of flavors in the middles. Albus always new exactly what she needed. She needed this today.


	3. Book I: Moments: All Good Things

A/N: Thanks for those that are reading and review. If you are reader and chosen not to review, please consider leaving me a small note at the end of this chapter. Enjoy

Title: _All Good Things…_

Author: GEM

Date: 1-2-08

Pairing: AD/MM

Rating: K

Word Prompt ~ Ends

The news traveled quickly Sybill was sacked. Minerva practically ran up to Albus' office.

"Albus! That woman…She…" Minerva's anger was apparent.

Albus Dumbledore did his best to calm her. "Tabby, relax before you give yourself a stoke. "I'm fully aware of what Dolores is doing."

"And you are doing nothing to stop it?"

Albus put his hand on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "I never said that. This ends now. I need you to go to the courtyard and look on. Don't do anything rash, Minerva. I will be there shortly.

Minerva exited as fast as she arrived.


	4. Book I: Moments: His Greatest Fear

Title: _His Greatest Fear _

Author: GEM

Date: 1-2-08

Pairing: AD/MM

Rating: K

Word Prompt ~ Insides

He had escaped in the fiery blaze of his faithful servant Fawkes. He was now effectively in exile. He had plenty of time to work with the Order.

Albus worried about Minerva. She was just the type to do something noble and get herself in trouble.

His insides were twisted with fear. This was just like her. He walked into St. Mungo's toward her room, careful not to get caught.

He approached her bed, took her hand, and sat down next to her. _Four stunners_ "Oh, Minerva." She looked pale and weak. He wished he could trade places with her.


	5. Book I: Moments: Outside These Walls

Title: _Outside the Walls _

Author: GEM

Date: 1-2-08

Pairing: AD/MM

Rating: K

Word Prompt~ Outsides

While returning from Hagrid's, Harry and Hermione spotted their two favorite professors walking arm and arm in an intimate conversation. "What's that about?"

"It's clear isn't it? They're in love."

"Hermione!"

---

Minerva leaned closer to Albus in an effort to get warm. "It's get colder."

"Would you like to go inside?"

Minerva stopped and looked back at the school. She pulled her cloak closer to her face and she leaned closer to Albus again. "No, the insides of those walls are confining. I like being outside here with you.

"I too, my dear." They continued to walk arm and arm.


	6. Book I: Moments: Fateful Hours

**A.N. Here is yet another chapter of Snapshots. I see that interest is not as it was. There are many more chapters to go, but I won't post any more if you don't want me too. So if you reading and enjoying please review I will post my next installment after 5 reviews. **

**Title:** _Fateful Hours _

**Author:** GEM

**Date:** 1-2-08

**Pairing:** AD/MM

**Rating:** K

**Word Prompt ~** Hours

The wind and rain was in full force. Minerva waited nervously for Albus to return. He had been gone for hours and she was at her wits end.

Minerva was fully aware that having a relationship with Albus Dumbledore was dangerous. She was aware that it would be difficult. They were keeping it secret for their own protection. Although, Minerva knew it was more for her protection then for his.

It was not easy for Minerva to remain behind and act as if everything was normal while the man that she loved was out fighting. Every time he came to her and told her he was leaving she feared it would the last time she would see him.

**A.N.2 I hope you enjoyed Snapshots Please Read and Review and remember after Five Reviews another chapter will be poster. You've made it this far you can push the button. **


	7. Book I: Moments: Getaway

Title: _Getaway _

Author: GEM

Date: 1-2-08

Pairing: AD/MM

Rating: K

Word Prompt ~ Days

Albus hurried toward Minerva's classroom. Her last class ended ten minutes earlier and he hoped to catch her before she left for her office. He was in luck when he entered the room. Minerva was standing in the front of the classroom talking to a confused Hufflepuff.

"It will take time but you'll get it. I'll work with you after you're classes."

The Hufflepuff smiled, turned and left. When she left Albus shut the door. "I love to watch you with the first years.

Minerva walked up the aisle toward Albus and hugged him. "I had a good teacher."

"Yes, you did." Albus smiled.

"What bring you here? Can I help you with something?"

"I was wondering and you are under no obligation to say yes, my dear but, I thought it would be nice to get away over the upcoming holiday."

"What about the students that will be remaining?"

There will be teachers here my dear. I'm not talking about leaving for the entire holiday just a few days." Albus put his arms around her waist. "Just the two of us in my cottage on the Irish coast."

"It sounds lovely."

Albus gave her a light kiss on the cheek. "It's settled then."


	8. Book I Momnets: Irish Coast

Title: _Irish Coast_

Author: GEM

Date: 1-2-08

Pairing: AD/MM

Rating: K

Word Prompt ~ Weeks

Minerva and Albus walked along the bluff hand in hand. The view was absolutely beautiful. They had a wonderful time here but their weekend was up. If they were gone any longer people would start asking questions.

"Knut for your thoughts." Albus pulled her closer to him as they continued to walk."

"I was just thinking about how beautiful this is and how much I enjoy being here with you. I enjoy being myself. There was no reason to hide anything we were able to be together. I know we can be together at school but not like this. I'm going to miss it."

"It was very nice to be here with you Tabby. I think we should come back and spend a few weeks here at the end of term."

Minerva stopped and turned toward him. "Oh, that is an excellent idea, Albus."

"I'm glad you approve but sadly we must go back and pack our bags. They are expecting us at Hogwarts for dinner this evening.

They walked slowly, nestled in each other's arms, back to the cottage. They reminisced about their time here and made plans for their future visits


	9. Book I:Moments: A Matter of Protection

**Title:** _A Matter of Protection and a Minor Disagreement_

**Author:** GEM

**Date:** 1-2-08

**Pairing:** AD/MM

**Rating:** K

**Word Prompt~** Months

**A.N.** Thank you to all of those who have left reviews. I have to say this little project is coming along nicely because of your encouragement. Thank you. If you are reading and haven't reviewed yet, give it a try; push the green button at the bottom of the page. Here is the next installment I hope you enjoy it! In my mind this takes place somewhere after GOF.

"You have to trust me, my dear" Albus was standing behind Minerva rubbing circles on her back.

"Do you think we would have come this far if I didn't trust you? I've loved you since my second year, but I still don't think this is right. They are the worst type of muggles!"

"My dear, I seem to remember a similar conversation several year ago. It may comfort you to know that Harry will be returning to Hogwarts in 2 short months."

"Why can't he stay with us?"

"Minerva." Albus meant her gaze with a warning gaze of his own.

"Albus he's been through s much here already. Volde…He was almost killed!"

"Lilly protected him for Voldemort." Albus clearly stated the name that Minerva could bring herself to say; even as he said it she shivered in fear. She listed to Albus as he continued to speak. "He has to stay with his Aunt most of the summer holiday. I will ask Molly and Arthur to retrieve him a few weeks before school. I am certain he will be just fine."

"Assume whatever you wish." Minerva offered coolly.

"Are you going to be angry with me for the entire holiday?"

"If only wishing made it so Albus. If wishing made it so"


	10. Book I: Moments:A Deputy's Work

Title: _A Deputy's Work is Never Done_

Author: GEM

Date: 7-23-09

Pairing: AD/MM

Rating: K

Word Prompt ~ Years

Minerva M. McGonagall sat at her desk looking at the unending roll of parchment. Every year there was another group of familiar names. This was one part of the job that she never minded. It was always enjoyable.

She always enjoyed the first years. It took them a while to find their legs. They were unsure of their ability, some were afraid to be so far away from home. For the first few months she got to be mother to them, especially the muggle-born. It gave her an opportunity that she never had the opportunity to be a mother.


	11. Book II: The Color of Love: Oh My Love

Book II: The Colors of Love

Title: _Oh My Love is Like a Red Red Rose_

Author: GEM

Date: 7-23-09

Pairing: AD/MM

Rating: K

Word Prompt ~ Red

Minerva McGonagall made her way down toward the quidditch pitch. She was late. She was very late. The note from Professor Dumbledore said that the Gryffindor could have the pitch for an hour today as a final practice for their match against Slytherin. What she didn't count on was Professor Slughorn, holding her class after the period was over. Minerva crested the hill and went into the locker room. She didn't find any of her teammates waiting.

She turned around and headed for the pitch. What she found surprised her. The pitch didn't look like a quidditch pitch at all; instead of green grass Minerva was met with a field full of red roses and her teammates were nowhere in sight.

Minerva felt a pair of warm arms wrap around her. "What do you think love?" A voice asked while kissing the back of her neck.

"It's beautiful Albus." Minerva turned in his arms and kissed him. "But sooner or later someone is going to come down here for practice."

"I think not my dear, since I canceled all quidditch practices for today."

"Oh, why is that?"

"I wanted to surprise my girlfriend."

"Well you certainly did."


	12. Book II: Color of Love:Astronomy Tower

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the late update. My Internet connection has been acting up. Remember if you read please leave me a little note. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I wish to send out a great big thank you to those who have reviewed.

Book II: The Colors of Love

Title: _The Astronomy Tower_

Author: GEM

Date: 7-23-09

Pairing: AD/MM

Rating: K

Word Prompt ~ Orange

Minerva ran as fast as she could never before in her life had she felt this way. She'd never let anything bother her. She kept to herself and never listened to what anyone said, but today was different. Today she snapped. She ran up the stairs to the astronomy tower and leaned against the railing and cried. Minerva cried her first really tears, since those Slytherin boys began to bully her in potions class. They had no right to accuse her of sleeping with him she would never, not while she was a student. Was she attracted to him? Yes. Did she find him funny? Certainly. He was very good company. She felt safe when she was with him but she was not his floozy.

She was so upset that she didn't hear him come up behind her. "Minerva?"

Minerva looked up at him with tears running down her face. She took the offered handkerchief and wiped her face. "You've heard then?"

"Yes, my dear. I have."

Minerva felt his arm around her back. She leaned into him and they stood at the top of the Astronomy tower and watched the sunset. Glorious shades of pinks, reds and orange splashed across the sky "I guess I blew our cover."

"What cover? We've never needed cover. You needn't worry yourself about that my dear. We've done nothing wrong."


	13. Book II: The Color of Love: Finality

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the late update. My Internet connection has been acting up. Remember if you read please leave me a little note. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I wish to send out a great big thank you to those who have reviewed.

Book II: The Colors of Love

Title: _Finality _

Author: GEM

Date: 7-23-09

Pairing: AD/MM

Rating: K

Word Prompt ~ Yellow

Minerva sat under the big oak tree down by the black lake. All of her friends were at the leaving feast but she had no desire to join them. The roll of parchment in her hand seemed heavy, it carried an air of finality to it. She unrolled and looked at it once more. The Hogwarts seal was in the center and Her name was in neat calligraphy across the center. Minerva M. McGonagall… graduate of Hogwarts…granted all the rights and privileges there of.

Tomorrow she would board the Hogwarts Express for the last time to leave and never return. She would never see him again. They would never share a game of chess or a pot of tea. She would get on with her life and he would get on with his. Minerva never loathed a color as much as she loathed the yellow hue of the parchment she now held.

"Minerva, you're missing the feast." Albus sat down next to her.

"Won't your absence be noticed?"

"I let professor Dippet know that I would return shortly. What's on your mind my dear? You should be happy but I fear you are not."

"You're right I am not. I have this piece of parchment now that says I am a graduate of Hogwarts. It means I have to leave. It means I'll never see you again. I'll never be able to tell you how much you really mean to me. How much I love you. Minerva whispered to herself.

"I care deeply for you Minerva. This is not the end. We shall see each other again."


	14. Book II: The Colors of Love: Years Later

Book II: The Colors of Love

Title: _Years Later_

Author: GEM

Date: 7-24-09

Pairing: AD/MM

Rating: K

Word Prompt ~ Green

"I care deeply for you Minerva. This is not the end. We shall see each other again."

It was chilly December day as the carriage made it's way up to the school's entrance. When she reached the gate, a tall wizard with auburn hair and long beard extended his hand to her. She took his hand stepped down gracefully as their hands met a long forgotten spark ignited in her. In the instant Albus' crystal blue pools met her deep seas of green, Minerva knew than that he felt it too. After all these years, he still felt love for her and she for him.

"Welcome home, Tabby."

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore. I'm glad to be…home."

Albus gave her his trademark stare. "Why the formality?"

"I thought it appropriate given the circumstances." Minerva suddenly felt like a student again.

"I see." Albus offered her and arm. She took it grateful as they made their way up the stairs toward Headmaster Dippet's office. "You know, Minerva, you are no longer a student…this means that we are free to indulge. I do hope that isn't too forward of me."

"You're not, but I need time."

"Take all the time that you need." Albus stopped in front of the Gargoyle. "Headmaster Dippet is waiting for you."


	15. The Colors of Love: Late Night Visit

Book II: The Colors of Love

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Jena; here is the update, with plenty more to come. Thanks for your review. **

Title: _A Late Night Visit to the Astronomy Tower_

Author: GEM

Date: 7-25-09

Pairing: AD/MM

Rating: K

Word Prompt ~ Blue

Minerva McGonagall looked up at the clear night sky. The stars were shinning as bright as Albus Dumbledore crystal blue eyes. _Why do my thoughts always turn to him? It was a simple infatuation that's all. I was seventeen, he was me mentor. I was in love with him. I still am. _

Minerva came up to the astronomy tower because it was always a place were she could think but, tonight she didn't find it nearly as peacefully as she had in the past. She could let this go on any longer. She needed to face it even if he rejected her.

"Are you alright, Minerva?"

_Oh that voice. _Minerva didn't dare look at him; if she did she would lose it.

Albus walked over and leaned against the rail next to her "Minerva?"

Minerva finally looked up at him. Albus crystal blue orbs stared sweetly back at her. He always made her feel so at ease. Those eyes. She adored those eyes. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure, my dear?"

_My dear._ "I've had a lot on my mind."

"Minerva you know you can tell me anything. It will stay in the strictest of confidence."

Minerva smiled up at him. "I've always known that." Minerva let out a breath she was holding. "It's a beautiful night isn't it?"

"Yes, indeed, my dear."

"Anything?"

"Excuse me?" Albus turned to Minerva. May be she would finally open up and tell him what was bothering her."

"You said I could tell you anything?"

"Yes, if you are comfortable with telling me, of course."

"Of course. I was thinking about my last year at Hogwarts. Do remember it Albus?"

"I remember it very well Tabby."

"You loved me then didn't you?"

"You know I did" Albus shifted slightly closer to Minerva. He was quite certain he knew where she was going.

"Do you still love me?"

"Of course I do. " Albus took her and hand in his. "You are very dear to me Minerva."

"Do you think we'll every have what we had when I was a student?"

Albus put his arm around her waist. "Minerva, in time I hope we have that and much more."

Minerva put her head on his shoulder and smiled. "I can live with that."


	16. The Colors of Love: Love Match or Chess

**Book II: The Colors of Love **

**Title**: _Chess Match or Love Match _

**Author:** GEM

**Date:** 7-23-09

**Pairing:** AD/MM

**Rating:** K

**Word Prompt ~** Purple

It had been several weeks since their faithful meeting in the Astronomy Tower. Albus and Minerva met each night for tea and a game of chess. They would discuss the latest going on at the school as well as the newest articles in _Transfiguration Today. _

Albus was ever the gentleman taking his relationship with Minerva very seriously. They were dear friends and he had no intentions of ruining that friendship. He was however in love with her, as she had so correctly pointed out that night at the top of the Astronomy Tower, he had been in love with her since the end of her seventh year.

Albus sat at his desk correcting his second years' essays when there was a knock at the door. Albus put down the latest roll of parchment and went over to answer it.

When the door open what he saw sent a shiver down his spine. Minerva McGonagall had never looked so lovely. She had arrived for the nightly chess match in a stunning set of robes that reminded him of lilacs.

"Good evening my dear. You look very lovely this evening."

Minerva smiled and blushed. She was unsure about her wardrobe choice, but she knew she was growing tired of dance around their attraction. "Thank you Albus."

Albus showed her into the sitting room doing his best not to undress her with his eyes. The robes hang just right and the purple hue compliments her hair and eyes. How could he have been so blind? Minerva was no longer a child. She was a beautiful young woman. She looked like royalty and it was time that he treated her as so.


	17. Book II: The Colors of Love: Hogsmeade

Title: _Hogsmeade Weekend_

Author: GEM

Date: 7-23-09

Pairing: AD/MM

Rating: K

Word Prompt ~ Brown

Headmaster Dippet walked into the staff "Good evening, Albs, Minerva."

Minerva smiled at the Headmaster, "good evening sir."

"Armando, I trust you are well."

Armando Dippet sat down at the table with the two professors. "I'm feel quite well thank you. I daresay much better than most of the Professor at the present time."

"Yes, indeed. It is a rather nasty flu season."

"That is actually why I came done here. I was hoping to find you. I know that you had both planned to get away this weekend, but I need to ask a favor of you both. It seems that we are two chaperones short for the Hogsmeade trip this weekend. I was hoping you would be able to help so that we wouldn't have to cancel."

Albus looked at Minerva and then back to Armando. "Of course, Headmaster. It is not a problem at all."

"I am truly sorry I know you were both looking forward to your time away from Hogwarts."

"Think nothing of it Headmaster." Minerva said with a smile as the older man got up to take his leave. "Well so much for our get away."

"Minerva. Hogsmeade with work just as well it is good to get out of the castle where we go doesn't really matter to me. "

"I was looking forward to it just being the two of us that's all. It's getting late and I'm getting nowhere with this essay." Minerva put done her quill and stacked the essays neatly. "I have to go check on the Ravenclaws in the morning. I'll meet you at Three Broom Sticks for lunch and a firewhiskey " Minerva collected her belongings and exited the staff room without another word.

_Oh boy, I'm in trouble, _Albus though as he watched her leave the room. _I shall have to do something to improve her mood. _

The following morning Albus didn't see Minerva. She wasn't at breakfast and even though they had planned to meet for lunch. Albus found himself wondering if she would show.

"Have you seen Minerva this morning Albus?" Dippet asked as he ate his breakfast.

"Not since she left the staff room in a state last night. I'm supposed to meet her for lunch but she was so upset I don't know if she will oblige me."

"I do apologize Albus. I did not realize that this would cause you grief with Minerva."

"She was looking forward to spending some time away from the school and the obligations that go along with it. She was looking forward to spending some time alone away from rumors and prying eyes."

"I understand. Albus I have a suggestion for you." Dippet reached over, picked up the pitch and refilled his glass with pumpkin juice. "The students have to be back by four o'clock. Why don't you take Minerva back to Hogsmeade after that and enjoy the night together. Perhaps a nice candlelight dinner at your cottage would do the trick."

"I do not wish to send the wrong signals to Minerva, Armando."

"Open your eyes my friend. She's in love with you. If I may be so bold, I think you are in love with her as well; you have been for some time. As your friend Albus, I'm telling you to go with it there is nothing holding you back now.

---

Albus didn't see Minerva in the courtyard when he left with a group of fourth years. She would probably be along later with the third years. He decided to take Armando's suggestion and made arrangements for the Gryffindors to be looked after this evening. When he reached Hogsmeade he decided to make his way to Honeydukes sweet shop to buy a gift for Minerva. She was partial to Ginger newts, but he had his heart set on some of **Ambrosius Flume's famous homemade filled chocolates. **

**He took great care in making selections he felt Minerva would enjoy and asked Ambrosius's wife to wrap the brown box in the gold paper with a red bow. She smiled sweetly as she handed him the wrapped box. He thanked her and took his leave. **

**He arrived at the Three Broomsticks Early. He placed his order with the bartender and picked a secluded table to give He and Minerva as much Privacy as possible. **

**Minerva walked into the Three Broom Sticks and spotted Albus immediately. She felt absolutely dreadful about the way she acted last night and hoped he would understand and accept her apology. **

**Albus stood as he saw her approach. "Hello, Tabby."**

**Minerva smiled at the use of her nickname that she had acquired in her seventh year. "Hello, Albus." He pulled out her chair and she sat. "I ordered us drinks my dear."**

**"Thank you." Albus sat across from her; the box was placed in the middle of the table. "What is this?" Minerva asked picking up the box. She was positive it was from Honeydukes. She looked at Albus the trademark twinkle that had left his eyes last night, upon her departure last night was back, and she couldn't help but smile.**

**"That my dear is a gift for you. An apology of sorts, I'm sorry this is not the weekend that we planned. You may open if you wish, but I have one request. The note attached to the bow should be read upon our return to Hogwarts this afternoon. **

**Minerva was puzzled by his request but nodded in agreement as she opened the package. He eyes lit up and she looked around the bar. "Oh, Albus these are my favorites. Thank you." Minerva picked up one of the fudge filled candies and held it out for him. He took it with a smile and watched as she pick one out for herself and put in her month. She closed her eyes in pure bliss. Albus couldn't help but chuckle. He quickly joined her in her bliss as he put the candy he was holding in his mouth. Minerva giggled at she watched his reaction. **


	18. Book II: The Colors of Love: The Note

Title: _The Note _

Author: GEM

Date: 7-26-09

Pairing: AD/MM

Rating: K

Word Prompt ~ Black

Minerva,

I'm sorry that I didn't tell that I was leaving. I was unsure when I would have to and didn't wish to worry you—although I fear as you read this you are—do not fear my dear I will be home soon.

I love you with all my heart and soul. Thinking of you will be what gets me through the next few days of my existence. I cannot tell you were I am or what I am doing, but know that I am safe. If you have any need to talk Armando assures me that you just need to say the word.

Yours,

Albus

Minerva stared at the parchment, the black ink of Albus' words staring back at her. She sits heavily in chair and watches the ink smudge with the drop of a single tear. She is so caught up in her emotions that she doesn't hear her office door open.

"Minerva?"

Minerva knows she should stand up in the presences of the Headmaster but she doesn't have the strength

Armando Dippet walks around behind her desk and places his hands on her shoulders. He watches as the parchment in her hands begins to shake violently and fresh tears fall from her eyes. He squeezes her shoulder and without a word turns her chair so she is facing him.

"Minerva, I cannot tell you where he is. I can only tell you that he is safe and working with the ministry."

A box of tissues appeared in midair in front of her. Minerva smiled and small smile through her tears and pulled some tissues from the box.

"Dry your eyes, my dear. He would wish for you to be this way."

"I know. I don't know what came over me."

"It is love, Minerva. Love." Armando patted her shoulder and stood up. "I shall take my leave, if you need anything all you need to do is ask.

"Thank you." Minerva dabbed her eyes and smiled, as Armando smiled back and left her with her thoughts.


	19. Book II: Colors of Love: To Dream

Title: _Perchance to Dream _

Author: GEM

Date: 7-28-09

Pairing: AD/MM

Rating: K

Word Prompt ~ White

Minerva was exhausted by the time she made it back to her rooms. Albus had been called away again and his Gryffindors needed to be looked after, so natural she volunteered. She never realized the hell that she and her fellow housemates put him through when they were students until tonight. She needed a nice long bath.

Minerva walked slowly through the sitting room and into the master bedroom. She opened her wardrobe door and pulled out a fresh change of clothes. She made her way into the master bathroom. It had quickly become one of her favorite places to unwind.

The tile was light sea foam green with moving ocean waves on it. Nestled in the far corner of the room was a large round, oatmeal colored tub. The Tub, just like those in the prefect's bathroom, had several faucets with different types of bubble bath to choose from.

Minerva waved her wand and a set of fluffy, crimson towels appeared on the shelf next to the tub. She sat on the edge and started the water, selecting the coconut bubble bath to relax in this evening. The sweet smell of coconut filled the air almost immediately. Minerva undressed and stepped in the tub moments later. The warm water washed over her body and the white bubbles with coconut scent complemented the charmed warm light sea breeze Minerva had swirling around her. She breathed in slowly, leaning back against the soft pillow at the back of the tub. She closed her eyes and saw Albus' face she smiled and let the aroma and water wash her away into her dreams.


	20. Book II: Colors of Love: In the Middle

Title: _In the Middle of the Night _

Author: GEM

Date: 7-28-09

Pairing: AD/MM

Rating: K

Word Prompt ~ Colorless

Albus Dumbledore rolled over in bed and put the pillow of his head. He did not hear knocking. He did not hear knock. It will go away. He tried to go back to sleep but the knocking on his door persisted. Albus sat up and swung his feet over the edge and onto the floor. He made his way out of the bedroom toward the door. Since he had gotten the knocking was getting weaker and as he got closer to the door he could have sworn he heard his name.

"Albus are you in there? Please be in there." Minerva slid to the cod stone floor to weak to stand."

Albus opened the door and found Minerva curled up in a ball on the cold, stone floor. "Minerva? Albus kneeled down next to her and put his hand against her forehead. She was running a fever and her skin was so pale it was almost colorless.

"Albus?"

"I'm here Minerva, love. I 'm here." He picked her up and carried her inside, kicking himself for not opening the door earlier. He placed her on the bed and placed a cooling charm in the room. He contacted the Hospital Wing in hopes that Poppy would be able to come see her.

"Poppy is on her way me dear."

"I tried to get there but I…t..wea…"

"Don't talk, Tabby. Just rest." Albus conjured a cool cloth and wiped Minerva face.

"Oh, dear." Poppy said as she entered the room. Poppy moved over to the bed and took in her friend's condition. She waved her wand over her and the room was filled with the different colored lights of several diagnostic spells. She watched as Albus' concern grew. "It's as I though, Professor."

"Minerva, Did you have the chicken this evening?"

Minerva nodded." Poppy summoned a potion and it appeared seconds later. "It's food poisoning. The hospital wing in filled with students and staff with the same symptoms. She needs to drink this and keep her close to the bathroom." Poppy told Albus as he lifted Minerva head and watched Poppy pour the colorless liquid down her throat. Poppy stepped away and surveyed the scene "I would take her back with me but there is no more room in the wing. " Poppy looked at Albus. "Could she stay here with you? She shouldn't be alone and…"

"Poppy think nothing of it. Minerva is always welcome here."

Poppy smiled and left two more bottles of potion on the bedside table. "She'll need another dose in eight hours. The other one will help control the nausea when it hits."

Albus stood up and walked Poppy to the door. "I'll call if we a have problem."

"Of course, professor. Good night."

"Good Night Poppy."

"Albus," Poppy put her hand on his arm. "I know how you feel about her. Don't worry. She'll be fine. The shakes and fever will pass. It will all pass in time."

"I know. I just don't like to see the woman I love in pain, Poppy. I've never been good at that."


	21. Book III: Into the Penseive: To Jump

**Book III: Tale of Two Pensieves**

Title: _To Jump or Not to Jump Off a Cliff _

Author: GEM

Date: 7-30-09

Pairing: AD/MM

Rating: K

Word Prompt ~ Friends

Albus Dumbledore sat on the stool inside the Hog's Head, well after closing, staring at his drink. _How did I allow this to happen? _

"It's not going to drink itself you know?" Aberforth stopped wiping the bar and stood in front of his brother.

"Of that I am sure, dear brother." Albus heaved a sigh.

"What's on your mind?" Aberforth poured himself a drink and came around the bar. Albus didn't come in much, but when he did, it was usually with good reason."

"Life."

"Life, Life is on your mind. What about life exactly?"

"Love, Abe." Albus looked up from his drink and into his brother's equally blue eyes. "I think I'm in love."

"You're in love? And this is a reason for you to stare at your drink? Albus, I must say I'm confused."

"I'm in love…with a student." Albus' admission was only a whisper.

"A student! What in the world would possess you to fall for a student?"

"I don't know. It just happened." Albus got off the bar stool and stared pacing the room. First, we were just your normal student and teacher, and then she started to come to me for private lessons. I became her mentor. Then we became closer. We became friends. We would have tea or play a game of chess after our lessons. I didn't ask for this it just happened."

"What are going to do?"

"I don't know."

"What her name?"

"It's better if you don't know. If we are caught it could be disastrous for all involved. I would want anything to happen to you."

"Albus, I really don't think it'll matter."

Albus thought about for a moment. Aberforth studied him closely. "Minerva. Her name is Minerva."

Aberforth saw a twinkle appear in his brother's eyes and it that moment he knew what Albus was heading for. "You're going to pursue this, aren't you?"

"Yes, Aberforth. I am." Albus picked up his drink and finished it. "I am."


	22. Book III: ITP: Keep a Candle Burning

Title: _Leave a Candle Burning _

Author: GEM

Date: 7-30-09

Pairing: AD/MM

Rating: K

Word Prompt ~ Enemies

Minerva McGonagall was sick, he stomach was in a knot and her mind was going a mile a minute. He left the castle after dinner on Wednesday and still hadn't returned. The only word that she'd heard from him in three days was a note he left on her pillow in her room. It said simply: _leave a light on. _

She knew what it met. Two months ago when they started their relationship Albus talked to her about his role in this war they were fighting. In the end he knew he would be the one that would have to fight Grindlewald. He was the only one strong enough to beat him.

"_Minerva, I am a very powerful wizard and I have many enemies. There will come a time very soon that I will be called away to fight. You must stay and go about you days as usually. You must be strong Minerva. I will be safe and if I can I will come back to you. _

_Minerva listened to his words while fighting the tears falling down her cheeks. "Don't Minerva, please. When I go I want to remember you happy not sad. I will leave you a note before I go. Leave a candle burning for me. Do you understand?"_

_All Minerva could do was nod. Albus hugged her tightly and then left her alone in the transfiguration classroom. _

She looked out the Gryffindor Tower window every night before she went to sleep but there was never any sign of his return. She carried the note close to her heart all day and put it under her pillow every night.

Albus was her friend and so much more. Even thought the message in the note was a message that only she was meant to understand. She still left a small tea light charmed to stay lit, in the window every night.


	23. Book III: ITP: Crossing the Line

**A.N. Please note there has been a rating change to a STRONG T for this chapter due to suggestive content. **

**Sorry for the long wait as well I hope you enjoy this!**

Title: _Crossing the Line _

Author: GEM

Date: 8-1-09

Pairing: AD/MM

Rating: T

Word Prompt ~ Lovers

A day turned into two days, two days turned into a week. It was the longest week of Minerva's young life and it hadn't ended yet. Minerva walked the empty corridors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, hoping to catch sight of some sort of sign that the hell she was currently living in was over.

Over the past seven years, Albus Dumbledore had become much more then her teacher. He was a friend, mentor and confidant. She was sick without him here, but she knew it was for a good reason.

Minerva started to walk the outer corridors and bridge, it was a beautiful night and she was thankful that it was her turn to be out of bed at this late hour. Bed or sleep for that matter had not been a friend to her as of late. She was just about to cross the courtyard when she noticed a figure shrouded in the darkness of the night.

At first she thought it was just her mind placing tricks on her, but then she noticed the figure was coming closer. She was about to turn and run for help when something inside stopped her. Her heart skipped a beat. There was something familiar about this figure in front of her.

The figure was in the shadow, so Minerva couldn't make out a face. She began to walk closer, cautious with every step she took. "Lumos." The light at the end of her wand gave her all the confirmations she needed. She knew those robes. Her heart skipped a beat again as she ran toward him. She ran and jumped up into his arms. "Argh, Minerva, my dear take it easy on an old man."

"Oh my…Albus!" Minerva held on for dear life not wanted to let go. "I thought I would never see your mesmerizing blue eyes again. I've missed you so."

"I've missed you too, my dear, but I fear I will not be able to hold us up for much longer."

"I'm sorry." Minerva jumped down on the ground and for the first time since his return she notice how incredibly haggard he looked. There were visible cuts on his face and arms, his robes were in tatters and he was limping. "Oh my…Albus, why did you let me stay like that for so long? I had no idea you were hurt so."

"It's not as bad as it looks." Albus walked beside her.

Minerva put her arm around him for support. "Lean on me until we get this leg looked at."

"What are you doing up and out here at this hour anyway?" Albus asked grateful for Minerva's help. "I am Head Girl. I do have patrol duties to see to. I drew the short straw tonight. Not that it would have mattered all that much."

Minerva and Albus made it inside to the hospital wing. Albus was quickly healed and with the blessings of the school nurse; returned to his rooms. He hadn't seen Minerva since they had arrived at the hospital wing. He hoped she was now sleeping soundly in her bed.

When he arrived he found his door slight ajar and a fire in the fireplace. Albus approached the room with caution. "Hello."

"It only me, Albus." An all too familiar voice answered.

Dumbledore put his wand back in his robes and walked into the sitting room, closing the door behind him. He found Minerva sitting in a chair by the fire with a book in her hand. Albus put a hand on her shoulder "What are you still doing up? Why are you here?" Albus knelt down next to the chair and took the book from her hands. "It's late Minerva."

"I couldn't sleep and I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine, my dear." Albus could see the exhaustion in her eyes. "When was the last time you slept?"

"When was the last time we were here?"

"Minerva I have been gone for a week."

"Then I slept a week ago." Minerva averted her eyes. She had no desire to see Albus' reaction. I was worried about you." Minerva continued as she shared at the floor. "I care for you Albus."

"I care for you Minerva. You needn't worry any longer. I'm here now." Albus took his student into his arms.

Minerva melted into the embrace. Albus, would you do something for me?"

"That would depend on what it was my dear."

Minerva's throat went dry, after that statement there was no way he would go along with this, but she'd come this far. She had to try. " Make love to me." The silence was deadly. Minerva expected Albus to pull away, but he didn't, not initially. When he did it was to change his position so he was looking right into her eyes and she into his.

"We can't, Minerva. I'm your teacher. I would never. I think you should…" Minerva put a finger against his lips and he stopped talking.

Listen to me, please. " I've been worried literally sick for the last week. I couldn't see myself going on without you in my life. We've been through a lot. In my mind our relationship has progressed over the last seven years. First you were my teacher. Then you were my mentor, and then my friend." Minerva sat up straight and took his hand. Albus, you are still my mentor and friend. You will always be that no matter what you say now."

"Minerva, you're still my student."

"Yes, and I am asking you to become my lover." Minerva reached up and caressed his cheek. She could see the battle going on inside him. It was written in his eyes. "If you don't want this just let go. Let go now. We'll never speak of it again.

Albus stood up. He pulled Minerva up with him, but he did not let go. "You have no ideas the horrors I witnessed over these last few days. I'm not sure if I can control my emotions much longer. I have no wish to hurt you, Minerva. I fear I might, if we do this now."

"Let me help you, Albus. Let's help each other."

It was obvious that this wasn't causal suggestion. Minerva had put a lot of thought into her decision to ask this of him. She loved him and he loved her what was the harm in becoming lovers. She was only going to be a student for a few more weeks. It was risky but it was a risk that Albus Dumbledore was willing to take.

Albus drew Minerva into an embrace. She inhaled his smell and smiled as his breath tickled against her ear. "I need to know that this is what you want."

Minerva took a breath and closed her eyes. "Yes, it is what I want."

"Ask me again, Minerva."

Minerva's breath caught in her throat. She drew back and looked into his eyes. She could see his desire already. "Make love to me Albus, tonight. Let me take away your pain."

Albus picked her up and carried her into the bedroom as they crossed the threshold they crossed the line between friends and finally became lovers


	24. Book III: ITP: Was It A Dream?

Title: _Was It a Dream? _

Author: GEM

Date: 8-2-09

Pairing: AD/MM

Rating: T

Word Prompt ~ Family

Minerva woke the next more as the sun shone through the bedroom window. Albus' arms were wrapped around her. _It wasn't a dream_. She snuggled against him and closed her eyes with a smile on her face. When she closed her eyes she saw his face. He was smiling at her and holding his arms out for her. They met and she kissed him lovingly, much like she had done the night before.

Albus Dumbledore rolled over as the sun came up. He stretched his arm out and made contract with something next time him. Minerva_. It wasn't a dream. It was wonderful and it was really. Oh Merlin what have I done? What will her family thing of the great Albus Dumbledore now? _

As his arm made contact with her body, she opened her eyes and rolled over to face him. "Good morning." She smiled.

"Good morning, my dear how are you feeling?"

"Wonderful" Minerva placed a light kiss against his lips. "Thank you Albus for last night."

"Minerva," Albus moved his pillow so he was able to sit up. Moments later Minerva's moved as well. "We need to talk about this."

Fear washed over Minerva's body. _Did he regret what they shared? _


	25. Book III: ITP: The Aftermath

Title: _The Aftermath_

Author: GEM

Date: 8-2-09

Pairing: AD/MM

Rating: T

Word Prompt ~ Strangers

Minerva was wandering around the school lost, not literally of course, but she was only going through the motions. She found her days going something like this: get out of bed, shower, dress, eat- if she could stomach it, go to class, go the library, go to quidditch practice, do homework, go to bed, and start all over again the next day

There were no more private lessons. There were no more midday chats or late night chess games. She had given her heart and soul to Albus Dumbledore and he took it from her. He ripped her heart in little pieces and handed it back.

She walked down the corridor toward her next class—transfigurations, she was literally numb, so numb that she was cold.

It had been a week since his return and their night together. Minerva didn't think it was possible that two people such as themselves could grow apart that quickly, but they had.

Albus tried to keep up appears in class but Minerva no longer had the will or drive to keep it up on her end.

Albus heard the classroom door open but didn't look up from his desk. It was time for his seventh year Gryffindors and he was sure that Minerva had just walked through the door. He couldn't stand to look at her every time he saw her, his heart broke. He tried to tell himself that he did the right thing that morning, but every time he looked at her he regretted his actions.

"Professor Dumbledore." Minerva acknowledged him as she sat down and got her books out for class.

_Oh that voice is so beautiful_ "Miss McGonagall."

The greeting was as formal as it could be. It had been like that for a week now and every time Minerva heard it her heart broke again. She'd tried to stay behind after class to talk to him, but Dumbledore, always made an excuse and a quick exit. He was obviously avoiding her.

Minerva had finally had enough; before he collected the homework she unrolled a bit of parchment and added a note to her assignment.

_How could two people who have shared so much become such perfect strangers? Please talk to me; I'll be on the Quidditch Pitch at seven thirty for practice meet me before please I can't take this any longer. _

Minerva waited until the classroom was empty and walked forward to hand in her homework. "Professor, here is my essay. " Minerva placed on the desk, turned and left the room.

Albus watched her leave, his heart breaking in the process. He looked down at the parchment and saw the note attached. He picked up the note, put on his half-moon spectacles, and read. Albus could feel his heart constrict with each passing word. What he and Minerva shared my have not been at all wise but he had no intention of breaking her heart, but he had and his own as well.

He was the one who pushed her away. He was the one acting as if they were strangers. He was the one, if it were possible, who had to win her back.


	26. Book III: ITP: Quidditch Practice

Title: _Quidditch Practice _

Author: GEM

Date: 8-2-09

Pairing: AD/MM

Rating: K

Word Prompt ~ Teammates

The Gryffindor Quidditch team hit the pitch at seven-thirty. Minerva was in no mood to put with any of her teammates antics this evening. Once again Albus had left her alone. He was still treating her as if they were two strangers passing in the night.

"Okay, listen up. I'm in no mood to deal with any of you messing around tonight. We have four days before we defend the title and I for one don't want to be remembered as the Gryffindor team captain you lost the Quidditch cup. We know what moves work against our opponents and we know what we need to work on."

" My beaters need to work on strength in the swing, Anthony, Ravenclaw will go to the right side hoop you need to work on the right-side defense. Chasers, we need to mix it up girls. We can do this. Let's start with warm up for the beaters and chasers. Then will work on the specialty plays and finish up with scoring drills to help Anthony out. Tomorrow night we'll work on protecting the seeker. For now", Minerva turned to a sandy-haired four year playing the seeker poison you can be our eyes in the sky, if you see anything we're doing wrong point it out.

"You got it."

Minerva was the last one out of the locker room after practice. She lingered behind on the off chance that Albus had become busy or misinterpreted the note. It was not to be. He did not come.. She slammed her locker shut and began walking the castle all the while trying to pick up the pieces of her broken heart.


	27. Book III: ITP: A Letter of Concern

Title: _A Letter of Concern _

Author: GEM

Date: 8-3-09

Pairing: AD/MM

Rating: K+

Word Prompt ~ Parents

Minerva's broken heart hadn't improved much. She'd turned her attention to her studies like she often did when something was a great bother to her. She'd cut herself off from her family and friends.

Minerva just wanted to get through these next few months and move on with her life.

--

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in his office contemplating how to get Minerva back. He'd done it this time. He had spoken to a few of his colleague and they assured him that Minerva's work of late had been extraordinary, perhaps a little too extraordinary. They all agreed that something had changed. _Yes, indeed something had changed he had broken her heart, but that wasn't something one easily explained to their colleagues. _

"Oh Fawkes I've done it this time."

The phoenix cooed. "What do I do old friend? I love her but to continue to act on my feelings would be inadvisable at this point. She's still young with her life ahead of her. I love her so much it hurts but I can't ask her to give her life up for me."

A peck on his outer window interrupted Albus' one way conversation with his companion. He got out of the chair and let the little owl in. "Good day my friend." Albus noticed that the bird had two letters both no doubt from concerned parents, or ministry officials. Albus pulled an owl treat out of the top drawer in his desk. The bird gratefully took it as he untied the post from his leg.

The first letter was an interview request from the Daily Prophet. He would take care of that later. The second letter was the one that caught his attention. It was addressed to him and had the unmistakable seal and handwriting of a very powerful witch. He was certainly in trouble now He broke the seal and began to read the letter

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_I do hope this letter finds you well. I am writing to ask for you assistance. I do not know where to turn, but as Minerva is fond of you I thought this would be a good place to start. I fear that I am overreacting but I am a mother so please excuse me sir._

_I usually hear from my daughter once a week or more. I have not heard from Minerva in two weeks and am concerned about her well being I have tried to write but the letters continue to go unanswered_

_I was wondering if you could speak to and make sure she is alright._

_I am in a fit of worry, Professor. I don't know what else to do. Thank you for your assistance in this matter._

_Sincerely,_

_Tess McGonagall_

Albus put the letter on his desk and let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. _Well that wasn't the letter that I expected_. Albus pulled out a blank piece of parchment and wrote a response to Minerva's mother. He explained that he had seen a small change in her as well. He did his best to assure her that he would speak to Minerva as soon as possible. He signed and sealed the letter. He gave it to the small owl and she flew out the window.

He sat down at his desk and wrote another note. He walked over to Fawkes and pats him on the head. "My friend I have a special mission for you." He put the letter inside Fawkes beak. "Take this to Minerva, wait until she is alone and wait for her reply. Do you understand, old friend?" Fawkes cooed and disappeared in a fiery blaze.


	28. Book III: ITP: Face the Music

Title: _Face The Music _

Author: GEM

Date: 8-3-09

Pairing: AD/MM

Rating: T

Word Prompt ~ Children

Minerva decided to get away from the castle and take some time for herself. She walked down toward the black lake and sat under a tree overlooking the grounds. It was peaceful here and that is what she needed.

Minerva closed her eyes and let the fresh spring air engulf her. This was nice; it would be nicer if she could overcome her melancholy mood. She needed to move on it was clear that Albus didn't have any intention of addressing whatever they had shared.

Minerva opened her eyes and was startled; suddenly a fiery blaze appeared before. "Fawkes." Minerva smiled sweetly at the bird. He dropped the note in her lap and sat and waited as he was instructed. Minerva looked at the note and back up at the phoenix. She pets him gently on the head and he gently pushed her hand toward the note.

Minerva unfolded the paper. Minerva heart leapt in her throat as she read the all to familiar handwriting

Dearest Minerva,

We need to talk. Please come by my rooms eight o'clock this evening. I have been a fool my dear. Please give me a chance to explain. Send your response with Fawkes. Hoping to see you this evening,

Yours truly,

Albus Dumbledore

.

Minerva pulled a bit of parchment for her robes and wrote a note quickly. It was time to face the music. "Fawkes, take this to Albus, please." Minerva patted the bird and handed him the note. He cooed sweetly and was gone in a flash of fiery light.

---

At ten to eight Minerva walked up to the portrait in front of Albus' rooms and gave the password. The portrait swung open and Albus was waiting in the doorway. "Minerva, thank you for coming?"

Minerva smiled and walked into the room. "Of course."

Albus noticed that Minerva was pale and had dark circles under her eyes. Apparently once again she had not been sleeping. "Shall we sit by the fire my dear? May I interest you in some tea or Hot chocolate.

Minerva sat on the over stuffed sofa by the fire. "Tea would be lovely, thank you."

Albus sat next to her and moments later a steaming pot of tea and two cups appeared before them. Albus poured the tea and handed one cup to Minerva. "I believe that is the way you like it."

Minerva took the cup and smiled. "Thank you."

Albus nodded. I'm concerned for you Minerva, so are the rest of the teachers and your mother."

"My mother?"

"She wrote me earlier today. She hasn't heard from you. Why? Why are you pushing your family away?

"That's what happens when you give your heart to someone and the rip it into little pieces and hand it back!" Minerva words were like venom, and her features cold. She stood and faced the fire unable to look at Albus any longer.

"Minerva I fear I owe you an explanation for my behavior."

"Albus don't."

"No, you deserve to know what happened the night you asked me to come down to the Quidditch pitch. " Albus walked up next to the fire and took he head in his hands so they were eye to eye. "I was on my way when Professor Dippet stopped me. He needed to discuss some issues with the school. Minerva I so badly wanted come and see you. I want this hell to end just as much as you do. Albus could see the tears starting to form in her eyes. What would you have me do Minerva? Say I'm sorry, Armando, but I've been a fool and need to go and beg my lover for forgiveness. Oh, in case your wondering she's the head girl. " Albus cracked a smile. "I can't do that to you. You're too important to me."

Minerva reached for him and caresses his face. "Answer one question for me, why did you pull away after that night?"

"I was mad that I let myself lose control. You're my student. I'm supposed to protect you, not take advantage of you."

"Albus!" Minerva tore away from him and started pacing the room. "You did not take advantage of me! I wanted it just as much as you! I'm not a child! Your First years are children, Albus. Stop treating me like one."

"You're right I am wrong to treat you as such, but Minerva you are young. I want nothing more than for you to experience life."

"I have and I will continue to, but I need you in my life Albus. As you can plainly see I don't function well without your presences." Minerva began to cry.

"My dear come sit with me." Albus pulled her back down on the sofa and held her to his chest. "I will always be there. I said that before and that will never change. We need to be careful until the end of term and you need to write you mother and let her know that you're alright?"

Minerva looked up into his blue eyes. "I have a question, do you regret what we did?

"You are still me student and I apologize for treating you the way that I did. Do I regret what we did? No, I don't. Not for a moment. "

Minerva smiled. "Apology accepted." Minerva sat up and kissed him. Where do we go from here?"

Albus drew her back to him. "I will continue you private lessons, and use that time to be together, but I cannot and will not continue our relationship until after graduation. It's too risky for both of us. Agreed?"

"Agreed."


	29. Book III: ITP: StarCrossed Lovers

Title: _Star Crossed Lover_

Author: GEM

Date: 8-4-09

Pairing: AD/MM

Rating: T

Word Prompt ~ Birth

Relationships are funny things some times. One minute you have everything you ever wanted and the next minute it's gone. Minerva had been out of Hogwarts for two years now. Thanks to successful private lessons and stolen moments with Albus she was able to complete you Animagus training and graduate a normal, happy seventeen year-old in love. That was until her father found out about Albus Dumbledore.

She was sent away to university and forbidden to see any of her friends from school. She was watched closely when she was away from home. It wasn't much better when she returned. Her mother tired to help her father see reason, but there wasn't any hope of that. She could hear the angry tirades from her room.

"You gave birth to her and yet you're defending her Why? He's fifty years her senior!"

"And there is thirty years been us! She's in love Malcolm! You can't decide who she falls in love with!"

"No, but I can decide who she marries that is my right!"

"Malcolm it hasn't been done for years. I will not allow you to take away her happiness. You've intercepted every letter he sends to her. You've talked to him, tried to discredit him but it has not effect. She is twenty-Two Malcolm. She can live her life as she pleases. Let her marry and give you grandchildren.

"Any grandchildren she gives birth to by Albus Dumbledore are no grandchildren of mine!"

Minerva heard the front door slam. She jumped while holding onto the last letter she received from Albus courtesy of her mother. She was doing her best to control the tears. The next sound she heard was her mother walking down toward her bedroom. She knocked on the door and enter.

"Oh, Min. I'm so sorry you had to hear that." Tess sat on the side of her daughter bed brushing her hair back from her face and the tears out of her eyes.

"I have to leave Mama. I can't live like this. I need him."

"I know sweet heart. I've made arrangements for you."

"Mama, father will be furious."

"Don't worry about me Minerva. I can handle you're father. Now let me help you pack.

"Mama?"

"You deserve happiness Minerva. Albus gives you happiness I have no desire to stand in the way. He is a good man and he treats you right. Now hurry. Albus is sending help soon.

Minerva quickly packed her trunks and shrank them to fit in her pockets. There was a great crack and Fawkes appeared above her head with a note tied to his leg.

Minerva grabbed it quickly and read it

Mina,

Trust me…grab on. Fawkes will take care of you, my love

Albus

"Don't think Minerva! Go! I will send the rest of you belongings with Mopsy. I love you my dear. I'll see you soon.

Minerva nodded and hugged her mother. "Don't worry dear. Any grandchildren you have will be grandchildren of mine. You're father is a fool."

Minerva smiled a small smile She grabbed on to Fawkes' tail feathers and disappeared in his fiery blaze.


	30. Book III: ITP: Out of the Pensieve

Title: _Out of the Pensieve _

Author: GEM

Date: 8-3-09

Pairing: AD/MM

Rating: T

Word Prompt ~ Death

Albus Dumbledore walked through the quiet corridors toward Minerva McGonagall's rooms. He gave the password and the portrait granted him entrance. He looked around the sitting room and found the fireplace lit but no sign of anyone.

"Minerva." He called as he headed toward he bedroom. He turned the corner and entered the room. She was standing in the corner of the room gazing over her large stone pensieve with a collection of memories on the vanity. It appeared that she was just finish up he stood by the door for a moment before walking closer.

Albus approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She jumped. "Albus, oh, Merlin you scared me to death.

I'm sorry, Tabby. It's just passed eight and I though you were coming to join me this evening. I was worried.

"I must have lost track of time. Minerva turned back to the basin and collected her last memory. She placed all the vials on the vanity back into the closet along with the pensieve. "I was taking a little trip down memory lane."

"Ah, I must confess I too was doing that this evening. " Albus held out his arm for her and escorted her out of the room. May I ask what you were looking at?"

"Some memories from when I was a student."

"Such as." Albus sat down on the sofa in front of the fire in Minerva's sitting room and pulled her back toward him.

"I thought we were going to your rooms."

"We will but I'm interested in what you were looking at. "

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

"It's a deal, Mina. Now spill."

Minerva kissed him. "I was reliving the night you left to fight Grindlewald. Do you remember the note you left me about the candle?"

"Yes very well. You did what I asked if I remember."

"I did. Then I looked at the night you came back. The first night we made love. Do you remember that?"

Albus flinched with a pang of guilt. "I could never forget. I also remember what an ass I was afterward."

"Oh we were. Like two strangers passing in the night and leaving me on the Quidditch pitch."

"Minerva why on earth would you want to relive the pain I put you through?"

"It reminds me what we had to do endure to get were we are." Minerva snuggled deeper into Albus' embrace. "What was in your pensieve this evening?"

"A conversation at Hogs' Head with Aberforth, the first night we made love, the days and weeks I pushed you away, a concerned letter from your mother, and certain conversation and agreement. Does that answer your questions my dear?"

"It does and it looks like with both had a one track mind tonight. Reliving the same memories in our lives."

"It would seem." Albus kissed her lovingly. I do have one my question, before we go to bed, Tabby. Which Memory was in the pensieve when I arrived?"

"The day Fawkes rescued me from my father and brought me home to you."

"I see." Albus kissed the top of Minerva's head. "You're safe Tabby. He can't hurt you any more."

"I know and I'll be forever grateful to you, Fawkes, and my mother for that day. I love you Albus."

"I love you too." Albus picked her up and carried her into the bedroom "I want to show you just how much."


	31. Book IV: Love Letters: Thinking of You

**Book IV: Love Letter **

Title: _Thinking of You _

Author: GEM

Date: 8-3-09

Pairing: AD/MM

Rating: T

Word Prompt ~ Sunrise

Dear Albus,

I hope this letter finds you well. I'm currently writing this while watching the sunrise. I really should be sleeping, but the sunrise was too spectacular to miss. It reminds me of you smile and the deep reds of you Auburn hair.

I'm sorry I haven't written we've been very busy here. I never expected Auror training to be this intense. We worked straight through last night. You were right about the Animagus training it's been very helpful. It reminds me of you. Every time I transform I see your face in my mind and I remember the kiss we shared after my first time I transformed successfully. That memory of us gets me through more days her than you'll ever imagine.

I cannot wait to return to London so that we can see each other once again. There are only fifty-six more days until I can see you again, Albus. I'll still be training and working of course, but we will be closer to each other. I miss you terribly. I didn't realize it was possible to fall this deeply in love. I can't stop thinking about you. I love you very much.

Love always,

Minerva


	32. Book IV: Love Letters: Missing You

Title: _Missing You_

Author: GEM

Date: 8-3-09

Pairing: AD/MM

Rating: T

Word Prompt ~ Sunset

My Dearest Minerva,

I was pleased to find your letter this afternoon. Reading your lovely words made me smile. I daresay that isn't something I have been doing a lot since you left. I too miss your company. It seems fitting after reading your letter that I am writing to you now at sunset. I'm sitting in the Astronomy Tower with the most breathing taking view. I wish you were here with me. I would love to feel your lips against mine in a deep passionate kiss you and show you just how much I love you while sitting under this beautiful sky.

But alas you are off doing much more important things, my dear. There is no time for my fantasies. I'm flattered that you think of me often. I think of you as well, but it is important for you to concentrate now. I do not wish to be the cause of your distraction.

I am counting the days until we are able to be together again. The separation is hard on me too Mina, but we will get through it. Remember that I love you and that I am proud of you. Thee will be plenty of time for our fantasies when we see each other again. Now I wish you good night, my love. Sleep well my dear and dream pleasant dreams.

All my love,

Albus


	33. Book IV: Love Letters: You Saved Me

Title: _You Saved Me_

Author: GEM

Date: 8-11-09

Pairing: AD/MM

Rating: T

Word Prompt ~ Too Much

Dear Albus

I'm sorry that I haven't written in so long. I was studying my for my exit exams and it took up most of my time. I am in the field; we're outside of Berlin working with the allied forces liberating one of Grindlewald wizarding prisons. Oh, Albus, I never truly understood the torment and torture you went through until I saw the conditions in which these good and decent people were held.

I am assigned to a group to help the woman and children. I have seen many horrors in my life but nothing compared to this. I had to step out and gather myself the fist day. The sight of what was done to these people was too much. I felt so weak. You were the one that gave me strength to go on.

I closed my eyes and saw your face. I could feel your lips against my skin, soft, moist and hot all at the same time. I could feel you placing butterfly kisses down my neck; the sensation sent a shiver down my spine. I could feel you breath tickle against my ear. I cherished the moment. My only regret was that when I opened my eyes you were gone, it was only a daydream. In that moment, you saved me Albus. You saved me from going made. I just hope that this assignment is over soon so that I can come home to you my love.

With all my love,

Mina


	34. Book IV: Love Letters: Finding the words

Title: _Finding the Words _

Author: GEM

Date: 8-3-09

Pairing: AD/MM

Rating: T

Word Prompt ~ Not Enough

Dearest Mina,

There are not enough word is the English language to explain what your last letter did to me. There are not enough words to express how I truly feel about you. I love you with all my heart and soul Tabby and I fear that what you have seen is only the beginning of the horror you will experience. I am sorry that I wasn't able to stop Grindlewald sooner.

Close your eyes Minerva. Every time it becomes too much close your eyes and remember the first night we shared together after I returned. Remember the feel of my body against yours and the sweet nothing I whispered in your ear. I can feel you lips on my skin and I when I close my eyes and can see the look of desire in yours. You took my pain away that night. And I love you for it. I am happy that I was able to be a comfort to you in your time of need. My desire for you grows with each passing day. I wish I could find the words to tell you how I feel in this letter, but there just aren't enough of them. I promise I will show you how much I love you when you return. I love you Tabby. I will love you always and forever.

Lovingly Yours,

Albus


	35. Book IV: Love Letters: Wishing You

Title: _Wishing you Were Here With Me _

Author: GEM

Date: 8-3-09

Pairing: AD/MM

Rating: T

Word Prompt ~ Sixth Sense

Dear Albus,

Never before have I wished for you to be here with me more than in this moment right now. I do not wish to be a burden, but I have nowhere else to turn. I'm writing this letter in the middle of the night. I'm sitting here in a cold sweat, shaking. All I want is for you to hold me. If I could feel your warm and strong arms around me I'm sure the nightmares would stay away.

The horrors that I see get worse with each passing day and can't imagine how things must have been at the height of the war. I'm scared Albus. I'm afraid to close my eyes. I'm afraid of what I will see.

I've been tracking our fugitives in my animagus form for the last couple of day and my senses are heightened because of it. My awareness of things has become greater. Fear has suddenly become a sixth sense.

Oh how I wish I could close my eyes and see you. All I see now are dark shadows. I no longer see your crystal blue eyes or you muscular chest. I don't feel your strong embrace. All I feel is fear. Please I never pleaded with you to do anything but I pleading with you now. Help me through this somehow. Somehow.

Yours always,

Minerva


	36. Book IV:Love Letters 1st of the 5 senses

Title: _The First of Five Senses _

Author: GEM

Date: 8-3-09

Pairing: AD/MM

Rating: T

Word Prompt ~ Smell

Minerva was very please to see a letter on her bedside table when she returned to her room. She hoped it was from Albus. She needed the distraction She kicked off her shoes and grabbed the letter and opened it. She began reading as she walked toward the bathroom

_Dearest Minerva,_

This is the best way I could think of to help you through these last weeks of your assignment. There are five senses over the next few days we will explore them together in our letters. I want you to slip into something more comfortable and get into your bed and turn down the lamplight. Don't read any further until you have done so.

With a wave of her wand Minerva had changed her clothes. She now was in a green silken pajama set and the bed was turned down She climbed in still clutching the letter in her hand and prepared to read on.

_Okay, I hope you are comfortable my dear. I want you to read the rest of this letter slowly; taking as much time as you need to visualize in your mind what would be happening if I were there with you. _

_If I were there with you I would be crawling into bed wearing my blue pajama bottoms. I would take you into my embrace and kissing you lovingly. Then I would roll you on too your stomach and massage your back with the help of some of the coconut massage oil you love so much _

The room suddenly filled with the calming scent of coconut and Minera had to resist the temptation to laugh. He had charmed the paper, how sweet.

_I would be gentle but firm as always until you are relaxed and then I would place butterfly kisses down your back before your turning you on your back and making love to you. _

_I love you with all my heart my dear I hope you enjoyed our first diversion together in the first of the five senses. I'll see you soon my love. Sleep well. _

_Love always,_

Albus

Minerva smiled as she stuck the letter under her pillow. She extinguished the lamplight. For the first time in weeks, as she closed her eyes, she could see Albus sitting on the bed in his blue pajamas with massage oil in hand. She smiled as she fell into the first peace sleep in weeks.


	37. Book IV:Love Letters 2nd of the 5 Senses

Title: _The Second of the Five Senses _

Author: GEM

Date: 8-3-09

Pairing: AD/MM

Rating: T

Word Prompt ~ Sound

Dear Albus,

Thank you for coming up with this silly little, lovely game. Last night was the best night sleep I've had in weeks. I went to bed a little warmer than I have recently, if you get my drift and it did the trick.

As you pointed out in your last letter, I do like the smell of coconut. It has a calming effect on me. Let's talk about some of the other things that I enjoy. There are many things I adore about you. First your fascination with muggle sweets, your love of old muggle mystery books and chess games have always interested me but the thing that I much enjoy is that little sound you make when we kiss. It happens just after he part and sometimes when we kiss. It is something I would expect from me. I am a cat in my animagus form after, but it is precious coming from you. You see Albus when we kiss or are intimate in anyway you purr. I caress you and you purr. I kiss you and you purr and I think it is the most adorably sexy thing. I wish you were here so I could make you purr. I love you my darling. I shall see you soon.

Love,

Minerva


	38. Book IV:Love Letters 3rd of the 5 Senses

Title: _The Third of the Five Senses _

Author: GEM

Date: 8-3-09

Pairing: AD/MM

Rating: T

Word Prompt ~ Touch

My dearest Minerva,

This will be by far my most inappropriate letter to you but I cannot help myself. I find myself out of breath after reading you latest letter. Let us talk about the things about you that drive me mad.

For you my love it is the sounds I make when you kiss me. For me my love it is the sounds you make when we are making love. When I touch you I feel the electricity of our attraction pass through me. Oh Minerva what I wouldn't give to help you undress at this moment and make love to you, just so I can hear the sound you make when my lips touch that sensitive spot on her neck. You know the one that when I touch it with my lips or my tongue you scream my name. I am hot and smiling just thinking about the sound you make when that happens. I wish you were here. I love you deeply and this separation is something I hope we will never have to endure again. I will see you soon very soon my love.

Yours,

Albus


	39. Book IV: Love Letters: Of Lemon Drops

Title: _Of Lemon Drops and Ginger Newts _

Author: GEM

Date: 8-17-09

Pairing: AD/MM

Rating: T

Word Prompt ~ Taste

Dearest Albus,

I have a confession to make. You already know what I trying time this has been for me. You are already aware that you are the reason I have survived this assignment but what you don't know is that I took something of your to help me through this ordeal. I have taken some of your lemon drops. I despise the taste of them but when I would suck on one at night it wasn't bad, because when I would taste the lemon drop I would think of you. I remember the kisses we shared they all taste little sweet lemon drops. I don't mind the taste if the reason for it is you.

Albus I will see you very soon. I know you are waiting for me and every moment as I write this letter I'm getting a little closer to London and to you.

Love,

Minerva

Dearest Minerva.

I am indeed waiting for you at a little café at the corner near King's Cross. I'm enjoying some tea and ginger newts in honor of you my love. I know you don't care for the taste of the lemon drops my dear but I do understand you obsession with these cookies they are absolutely delightful.

I have eaten almost and entire plate and when I taste the sweet yet snappy flavor of the cookie I think of us wrapped in a blanket by your fire sharing intimate moments together. I know the train ride must feel like forever but as you pointed out each moment we get a little bit closer to one another and when you arrive I have no plans to let you go. I love you Mina and tonight you'll find out just how much you mean to me. I love you and all I ask is that you trust me. I will see you soon my love.

Yours always,

Albus


	40. Book IV: LL: In Which No Letters

Title: _In Which No Letters are Written_

Author: GEM

Date: 8-17-09

Pairing: AD/MM

Rating: T

Word Prompt ~ Sight

Albus was confident that all would go well. Minerva's train would arrive in twenty minutes. The room was prepared just the way she always liked and he couldn't wait to see the look on her face when they walked in. Albus checked his pocket watch, with on more flick of his wand rose petals appeared on the bed. _Perfect _He thought as he admired his work before leaving the room.

Kings' Cross was very busy but Albus quickly made his way to platform nine and three quarters. He made sure that no muggles were watching and skillfully slipped through the barrier.

A black steam train with the ministry logo stood on the tracks. The platform was a bustle with people and then as he turned he caught a glimpse of her. Her hair was done up in its customary bun, and her smile was as bright as the sun. The sight of her here with him again was enough to make his heart melt. "Minerva"

Minerva had waited months to her hear that voice. She knew instantly whom it was She ran toward him and he to her. The sight in front of was lovely. She all but leaped into his embrace as he swung her around on the platform. They kissed deeply and passionately to Minerva it tasted like lemon drops. Albus tasted ginger newts. Their touch was a electric as they remembered it. Minerva made the sound that Albus loved so much and as their first kiss ended Minerva could have sworn she heard Albus purr.

"Oh, you have no idea how long I've waited to do that." Minerva said, as she held on to Albus not willing to let go. "I thought you were waiting at the café around the corner."

Albus took her by the shoulders and pushed her gently up and out of the embrace so he could look into her eyes. "I was but then after I sent the last letter I thought I cannot wait and longer. I had to see you so I came and waited on the platform. Now, my dear, I have a surprise for you this evening so let us collect you trunk and be on our way.

Albus and Minerva walked down the street toward the hotel with the arms wrapped around each other neither willing to let go. "What are we doing in muggle London?"

"It's part of the surprise my dear, and I must confess I wasn't sure I would be able to make it home without ravishing you first.

Minerva giggled. "Oh, Albus." She stopped on a bridge over the Tems and pulled him into a passionate kiss. "I can't take this much longer my love, I need you."

"I know." Albus picked her up and carried her the rest of the way to the hotel. He set her down in front of the door of the room he rented. "Close your eyes my love."

Minerva did as he asked.

He opened the door and scooped her up again. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course."

He placed her on the bed. "Open your eyes."

Minerva gasped. The room was filled with candles and the bed she was lying was covered in red rose petals. "Oh Albus, it's beautiful."

"Just like you." Albus sat on the bed and took Minerva in his arms. He placed butterfly kisses all over her exposed skin. When he was done with the exposed skin he slowly pushed away her robes to expose more.

Minerva stole an occasional kiss and let out those sounds that Albus missed so much, "I can't wait any longer love. I need you." Albus looked up at her and smiled. He drew her into a passionate kiss and with the slightest wave of his hand all the candles in the room went dark. In the darkness they shared the night together as lovers often do.


	41. Book V: Shape of Things: Presents

**Book V: The Shape of Things**

Title: _Presents_

Author: GEM

Date: 8-22-09

Pairing: AD/MM

Rating: T

Word Prompt ~ Shapes

Minerva hadn't a clue why she was so nervous. It was two days before Christmas and as she sat on the floor wrapping all the gifts she'd purchased. She wondered if she'd made the right decision.

Albus had invited her for Christmas and since her family was away this year and wouldn't return until after the New Year she took him up on his offer. She didn't mind spending time with Albus it was the idea that she would meet his family that caused her to be nervous.

She sat looking at all the newly wrapped presents, all different shapes and sizes and smiled. _Stop this Mina, you're dating the man, you share everything with him, including his bed. It's a few hours on one day and you don't even no if it'll happen. _

As luck would have it she had received an owl from Albus, the next morning inviting her to Hogwarts to celebrate the Holiday, instead of celebrating in Hogsmeade. As a result, Minerva's nerves disappeared and she arrived at Hogwarts on Christmas Eve. Albus' quarters were decorated beautifully. the tree was covered in red and gold and it had many presents in different shapes and sizes underneath.

"Do you like it my dear?" Albus said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love it, Albus."

"Merry Christmas, Mina."

"Merry Christmas, Albus."


	42. Book V:Shape of Things:Falling to Pieces

Title: _Falling to Pieces_

Author: GEM

Date: 8-25-09

Pairing: AD/MM

Rating: T

Word Prompt ~ Triangle

Minerva walked aimlessly on the grounds. She had no desire to enter the castle but she also had no destination in mind. She knew only that she didn't ever want to see _him_ with _that woman again_

What had changed? When she was his student they couldn't keep their hand off each other. Today she learned that it was all a lie. She was living a lie. Minerva fell to her knees under the oak tree down by the lake.

Armando approached the oak tree with some caution he had no desire to startle Minerva McGonagall. He approached her quietly. "Professor?"

"Oh, Headmaster." Minerva wiped the tears away and hurried to her feet.. "What are you doing out here?"

There is no need to get up. "I must confess I was looking out my office window on this beautiful night and noticed your distress. If you will permit me, Minerva whatever is the matter?"

"I daresay you wouldn't believe me if I told you, Armando." Minerva pulled her knees to her chest. She couldn't possibly tell him the entire story. She was partly to blame after all.

Armando Dippet sat down next to her. "Would you like to talk about it?"

"I seem to have had a rug pulled out from under me. You see I fell in love many years ago with a kind and gentle man."

"Albus Dumbledore."

The look on Minerva McGonagall's face was priceless. "Is it that obvious?"

"Yes, I am afraid it has been since you were a student." Armando smiled at her. "It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I'm not ashamed. I'm hurt. You see circumstances caused us to hide our relationship. It caused both of us to date others in the public eye and soon we found ourselves in a love triangle of sorts. Albus told his _friend _of the circumstances and she understood."

"So what happened? You're upset. I want to help."

"What I'm about to say must stay between us?"

"Of course Minerva."

Armando nodded. "I found Albus in his office with his _friend_ and I ran. I can't face him. I love him. He promised we would be together after Grindlewald, then the war ended and I left for time. I've returned to him and it's been wonderful and now here I still sit."

"I love him and I need him to know."

Neither of them heard the approaching footsteps during their conversation."

"He knows Minerva." Armando turned quickly at the sound of Albus Dumbledore's voice. "I know. I was fool." Armando quietly stood up and patted Albus on the shoulder and left his professors to work out their differences." Albus sat down next to Minerva. "She means nothing to me Minerva. Nothing. You're the one that means everything. "

"Then why were you kissing her? I'm the only one you're supposed to kiss! Does this mean nothing Albus!"

"It was good-bye, Mina. She's getting married. It doesn't change the fact that I have been a fool."

Albus pulled Minerva toward him and sat beneath the tree with her crying form in his arms. He was such a fool.


	43. Book V: Shape of Things: Watch Over Me

Title: _Watch Over Me_

Author: GEM

Date: 8-27-09

Pairing: AD/MM

Rating: T

Word Prompt ~ Square

Albus had been searching the castle for nearly an hour when he stepped through Minerva's open office doorway. He couldn't help but smile at the scene in front of him. She was sitting at her desk with quill in hand reading essays, and her glasses perched upon her nose.

Some things never change; they had been married for over twenty years and still the very sight of her made his heart melt. He leaned quietly in the doorway and watched her for a time before breaking his silence. "I love watching you work. You look so incredibly sexy when you're working."

Minerva looked up from the essay she was grading and smiled. Albus walked across the room and knelt down before her.

"I was wondering how long you intended on standing there watching me."

Albus reached and brushed his hand against her cheek. He pulled off her square shaped glasses and said, "I could watch you forever love." He kissed her lovingly. When the kiss broke. He took her and pulled her to her feet. "You've been in here for hours come to bed."

Minerva smiled and kissed him again. She wrapped her arm around him and walked out of the room.


	44. Book V: Shape of Things:One for the Team

Title: _One for the Team_

Author: GEM

Date: 9-4-09

Pairing: AD/MM

Rating: T

Word Prompt ~ Circle

A cold November chill was in the air as the students and Professor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry made their way down toward the Quidditch Pitch. Winter was definitely fast approaching.

Minerva pulled her tartan scarf close to her face as she climbed the stairs into the staff box.

"Minerva, my dear you look like your freezing." Albus said as he stood up as she took her seat. Let me cast a warming charm around you. With a flick of his hand the air around her instantly grew warmer.

"Thank you my love." Minerva smiled and leaned against him briefly "I do hope we trounce those snakes today. It should be a very exciting game."

"I do agree my dear but I'm more excited about the possibilities after the game." Albus grinned mischievously

Minerva made to slap him playfully but school as fourth year Gryffindor Colin Fletcher approached the megaphone and introduced the teams. The stadium erupted as the Quidditch players began to circle the Pitch. Minerva discreetly grabbed a hold of Albus' hand as the player took their places. Her grip increased as she watched the quaffle floating up into the air. The Gryffindors gain possession and immediately set off for the goal. It was sunk easily into the center hoop. "Oh, how lovely." Minerva smiled and applauded her cubs.

"Your cubs are a special group this year. I see that we are in for a very interesting match today."

"I should hope so." The Slytherin team answered the quickly scored points with a goal of their own on the next possession, causing Minerva to tighten her grip on Albus' hand.

"Ah, Minerva, I know that this match means a lot to you but if it wouldn't be too much trouble I would really appreciate the use of my hand later this evening. Could you loosen your grip Love?"

Minerva smiled and let go of his hand. "I'm sorry Albus. I do tend to get a little carried away when my cubs play the snakes. Will you be alright?"

"Yes, my dear. Nothing to worry about." Albus whispered in her ear. "You could make it feel better later since I seem to have taken one for the team as it were."

Minerva blushed, swatted playful at Albus, and whispered back.. "Albus watch the game. We are drawing attention to ourselves."

"Right you are Tabby."


	45. BookV: Shape of Things:In the Moon Light

Title: _In the Moon Light_

Author: GEM

Date: 9-4-09

Pairing: AD/MM

Rating: T

Word Prompt ~ Moon

If someone looked out a castle window at this particular moment, Albus Dumbledore doubted whether anyone would believe his or her eyes. It was a peaceful time amongst the grounds and he often found himself wandering the grounds at night. Tonight was no different for the newly appointed Headmaster. The only light present was that of the moon as he wandered down toward the gardens outside the greenhouses.

He sat and rested looking at the glorious plants and flowers bathed in the moonlight. Oh how he longed for Minerva to be here with him in this moment. It was moments like these that made him miss her even more, but alas she was away. Albus vowed that when she did return he would never let her go. She was his compass and without out her he was destiny to spend his life wandering aimlessly about his life.


	46. Book V: Shape of Things: Make a Wish

A/N: This is a shameless plug I have recently began to rework a AD/MM story for years ago...it was never finished. This time it will be. After you are done take a look at _Pulling at the Heartstrings _and tell me what you think. Also if there is anyone reading this and also reading Nowhere to Turn an update of that story we be made in the near future. Thank you and remember Enjoy this chapter of Snapshots and as always Read and Review! :)

Title: _Make a Wish_

Author: GEM

Date: 10-13-09

Pairing: AD/MM

Rating: T

Word Prompt ~ Star

Minerva wandered from the gate up to the castle entrance. Her trip had been long and draining. Her mind always wandering back to this place, to one man Albus. The leaves crunched under her feet she didn't have far to go now and soon she could be in his arms.

Without another thought she quick transformed into animagus form and made her way home.

Albus was returning from his traditional late night walk when he saw something gray streak by him. _It couldn't be._ Albus picked up his pace to meet up with the little creature.

Once he was close enough to the castle steps he to a chance. "Minerva?" He reached the steps and sat down. It must have been his imagination. He felt something soft brush again him when he looked down. He found an unmistakable gray and black tabby cat sitting next to him. "Oh, Minerva. Come sit with me my love."

Minerva once again transformed back into herself with a pop.

"Why do you torture an old man?"

"I thought it would be fun and you are _not _old." Minerva leaned her head again his shoulder and sat with him as they looked up at the stars.

As if like magic a star suddenly went shooting across the night sky."

"Impressive my love." Minerva said giving Albus a kiss on the cheek.

"That was not me my dear." Albus held her close. "Make a wish."

"I have."


	47. Book V: The Shape of Things: Completely

Title: _Completely _

Author: GEM

Date: 10-13-09

Pairing: AD/MM

Rating: T

Word Prompt ~ Heart

It is not difficult for a person to fall completely in love when the woman is Minerva McGonagall. Albus had fallen for her completely from the moment he set eyes on her as a student. He heart immediately melted the moment she walked into a room. Yes, Minerva owned his heart completely.

Minerva sat under a tree by the Black Lake musing about her current state. It is not difficult to fall in love. At the same time relationships are never meant to be an easy task, there is always give a take, or so Minerva was told.

She agreed that falling in love was easy and in her current relationship she didn't have to give or take anything. She had everything she every wanted because Albus Dumbledore owned her heart completely.


	48. Book V: The Shape of Things: No Doubt

Shameless Plug: I have just started to post a rewritten version of one of my first AD/MM stories titled Pulling at the Heartstrings, read and review this story and Pulling... and let me know what you thing.

End shameless plug! Enjoy the next chapter of Snapshots below!

Title: _There is No Doubt_

Author: GEM

Date: 2-10-10

Pairing: AD/MM

Rating: T

Word Prompt ~ Diamond

Albus Dumbledore had never been so certain of anything in his life. He never wanted Minerva to doubt what she meant to him ever again. The war was over and she deserved to be happy. He wanted to be the person to make her happy.

Albus continued to muse as he walked down the cobblestone streets of Hogsmede Village. Once he reached his destination he pulled open the door and strode in with an air of confidence. "Hello, Albus, how wonderful to see you." The shop owner greeted him as he approached the counter. He extended his hand in greeting. "Wonderful to see you as well, Marcus."

"How can I be of service?"

"I am here on a matter of great importance sir. I would like to see you finest engagement rings and I much swear you to secrecy my old friend.

"Be still my heart, Albus Dumbledore has found the one." Marcus smiled.

"I have that is why I asked for the private appointment. You understand Marcus that this needs to be held closely for more than one reason.

"I do my friend I do." Marcus opened the case with a wave of a wand and levitated a number of trays onto the counter. "I have some question to narrow down the selection. When you answer them the rings that you do not wish to look at are charmed to return to the case. White gold, yellow gold, or platinum.

"Gold, yellow or white will do. "

"Very well." The platinum bands found their way back into the case.

"Do you want diamonds or another type of gem?"

"Diamond, please." The diamond rings set in gold remained.

"Kart size."

"Half." I don't want something she can't work with."

"Cut?"

"Emerald or Pear, please."

"Okay my friend these are it. Marcus pushed the remaining tray forward. Albus looked over the rings and narrowed down the selection to three."

He picked up a half kart, emerald shaped diamond ring with a white gold band and smiled. "This is it my friend."

"Very well Albus, I will put it on your account with the customary discount of course."

"Marcus you can't keep doing this."

"Hush, to see you two happy is all I ask. I will wrap this up for you."

Albus had returned to Hogwarts early that evening with his purchase safely in hand. Tonight would be the night. Tonight he was going to ask Minerva McGonagall to be his wife.


	49. Book V:Shape of Things:The Ides of March

Shameless Plug: I have just started to post a rewritten version of one of my first AD/MM stories titled Pulling at the Heartstrings, read and review this story and Pulling... and let me know what you thing.

End shameless plug! Enjoy the next chapter of Snapshots below!

Title: _The Ides of March_

Author: GEM

Date: 4-13-10

Pairing: AD/MM

Rating: T

Word Prompt ~ club

The Third Years' walked into the Transfiguration class in a daze. Minerva rolled her eyes They must be coming from divinations. "Come in quickly and please take your seats." The students complied with McGonagall, and the lesson began shortly after. "I daresay you are a worrisome looking group today that is the third time I have turn miss. Lowe's hatbox into a canary. All of you sitting there as if I've killed you cats, whatever is the matter with you lot."

"Well Professor in divinations..."

"That explains it, which one of you saw the grim this year?"

"None of us saw a grim, Professor. It was a club in Thomas Murphy's teacup."

"A club?"

"The symbol of an attack Professor some is going to be attacked, and soon."

"Albus are you listening to me? You really should take to Sybil about this... she's scaring them."

Albus sat down next to Minerva. "My Dear, Sybil is doing her job and no one is going to come under attack while I am protecting Hogwarts."

"Divinations is really a bunch of unreliable nonsense."

Albus looked at Minerva with a twinkle in his eyes. "Not all of it is nonsense my dear, it is March after all and you know what they say, "Beware the ides of March."

Minerva playfully punched Albus in the shoulder "You are insufferable."


	50. Book V:The Shape of Things: Call a Spade

A/N: Finally had time to post more...RL is busy...Let me know what you think. I'm not so happy with this one.

Title: _Call a Spade a Spade_

Author: GEM

Date: 4-13-10

Pairing: AD/MM

Rating: T

Word Prompt ~ Spade

Tonight they had decided to forgo their normal evening tea and chess for tea and cards. the evening started civilly, but turned downright ugly by the fifth hand. The Professors conversation had turned to Harry Potter and the prophecy.

They had discussed this already, at first civilly, then as two professionals, they had discussed as friends, and finally lovers. they couldn't agree on the best course of action. Albus had decided it was best for the boy to grow up and be a child a while longer. Minerva had same opinion but things change; and their world has certainly changed. She felt the boy has a right to know. She didn't want to see either of them get hurt because of Albus Dumbledore's pride.

Are you saying I am not looking out for the boy's best interests Minerva!"

"I am saying you are being close minded! We cannot turn our backs on this boy!"

"I am not turning my back nor have I ever. I am trying to protect the boy."

Minerva stood up, throwing her down her hand of cards. "He is old enough to know, Albus! You have believed it for years! He has a right to know!"

"He deserves to be a boy Minerva. He deserves a childhood."

" I know you don't want to talk about this, Albus but the boy deserves to know what lay ahead for him. Stop ignoring the inevitable before you both get hurt."

Minerva stormed out of the dark office leaving Albus sitting behind his desk at a loss for words and staring at the ace of spades from Minerva's last hand. She had the straight and she had a point. He may pay for his decisions regarding Harry in the future but he deserved to be a boy and this would be stressful enough for Harry. He shouldn't have to worry about the prophecy, not yet.


	51. Book VI: 1945: Grief

A/N: Finally had time to post more...RL is busy...Let me know what you think.

**Book VI: 1945**

Title: _Grief _

Author: GEM

Date: 7-2-10

Pairing: AD/MM

Rating: T

Word Prompt ~ Water

Albus was waiting for Minerva to arrive. He only wished he had better news for, his most talented student, Head Girl, and forbidden love. After hearing about her father's death from the Headmaster, he had sent a member of the Order to check on her mother and older brother. She and her younger siblings were indeed alone in this world.

There was a soft knock on the door and then Minerva stepped in. She looked much better than she had earlier upon hearing the news about her father. Some color had returned to her face and it appeared that she hadn't been crying. This made Albus' heart ache even more.

"Hello, Albus."

He came from behind the desk and kissed her forehead. "Hello, Minerva." He held her closely andled her over to the chairs in front of his desk. She sat in one he in the other.

She looked up into his eyes, the ever present blue twinkle was gone, her heart stopped and she braced herself for what was about to come. He then knelt down beside her and Minerva's heart sank. The color that had come back into her face slowly drained again as Albus took hold of her hands and gave them a supportive squeeze.

"I wish I had better news, my tabby. It appears that your mother and brother were both killed by Grindlewald's followers."

Minerva's screams of anguish were bone chilling and made Albus' heart break. She collapsed in his arms and he gathered her up in a strong embrace, holding her shaking body close to his. He rubbed her back soothingly as a fresh river of tears cascaded down her face. He whispered sweet assurances in her ear she cried but he knew there was precious little he could do to take this pain away.

"Why would they do this?"

"I don't know love, I don't know." Albus had never felt so helpless. He held Minerva as she cried. She was all he had left and he was going to protect her.

It was unseasonably warm for January the snow that had covered the grounds not two weeks before had been melted away by currently cascading rains. Albus was on his way to Gryffindor tower to check on his cubs. He hadn't seen Minerva since this afternoon in his office and was quite concerned.

The common room was busy with a myriad of activities but Minerva was not present. Upon talking to some of his cubs, he found that Minerva hadn't been seen since lunch. Concern gripped the pit in his stomach as he left the tower in search of his cub.

Minerva walked aimless around the grounds not caring that the wind and rain had picked up. She was so overcome with grief that the water soaking her hair, face, and clothes was the least of her concerns. Minerva's leg suddenly gave out and she landed in a muddy puddle of water at the edge of the forbidden forest. _A wonderful end to a perfect day _she thought as she sat under the tree in her drenched cloak.

"Minerva!" Albus called out as he searched the grounds for her. "Minerva!"

He spotted a cloaked figure under a tree near the forest, it was not moving. "Minerva!" Albus rushed to the her side and knelt down next to her.

"What possessed you to come out on a night like this?"

"I have nothing left, professor why wouldn't I?"

"Minerva! don't say that." Albus picked her up and carried her back to the castle "You have me my dear. You have your brothers and sister as well." You have to care for now."

Minerva snuggled into Albus as he carried her up to his rooms. "This is risky."

"Would you rather explain what you were doing to Poppy's mother?"

"No." Minerva said as she held tight as the staircase moved toward Albus' rooms.


	52. Book VI: 1945: Fireside Chat

Title: _Fireside Chat_

Author: GEM

Date: 7-2-10

Pairing: AD/MM

Rating: T

Word Prompt ~ Fire

Albus had risked his career bringing her here. He had fixed her sprained ankle from her fall, He carefully helped her out of you water logged clothing and drew her a warm bath in his oversized tub. The room was whimsically decorated and fill of Albus' personality. Stars and planets danced on nearby tiles as candles floated in the air. Minerva sat a soaked in the warm tub for hours.

After a warm bubble bath Minerva was still chilled and frankly felt like an idiot. She had to get herself together and back to her rooms. She tried to stand in the tub but her tender ankle gave way.

A knock on the bathroom door interrupted her second attempt to get up. "Minerva, are you finished my dear."

"Yes." Minerva answered as she let the water out of the tub and levitated a big fluffy towel toward her. "Give me a moment please." She wrapped the towel around her and transfigured it into a robe. "You my enter Professor. Minerva said as a chill once again over came her.

"I am very impressed with your work Miss McGonagall." Albus smiled as he approached her in the tub. "Do you require assistance my dear?"

Minerva smiled, "I'm afraid I do. Professor." Albus reached down and put an arm around her waist and the other under his knees. Minerva put her arms around his neck and Albus lifted her out of the tub. "Where to Tabby?"

"The sitting room I think." Albus smiled as he walked with her to the sitting room and laid her on the couch in front of the fire, he kissed her on the forehead with a wave of his hand a tartan blank appeared and covered her.

Albus sat down next her and drew her into an embrace. "Talk to me."

"I can't do this?" Minerva tried to stand but Albus stopped and pulled her back to his lap.

"You can and you will. I will help you."

"I'm the only family they have left. Kati, and the Twins won't even remember them?"

"I think that is incorrect but we will work through it together."

Albus brushed his hand against her cheek. Do you feel better?"

"Yes, Thank you Albus. I should get back to the dorm."

"Are you certain, you will be alright by yourself this evening."

"I don't see much of a choice do you? " Minerva wiped away fresh tears.

"You can stay with me. The Headmaster will never find out I promise you."

"How could you be certain of that?"

"Because he isn't here." Albus smiled and kissed her head. "Come on let's get you to bed."


	53. BookVI 1945: I Would Go to the End

Title: _I Would Go the End of the Earth for You_

Author: GEM

Date: 7-3-10

Pairing: AD/MM

Rating: T

Word Prompt ~Earth

Albus watched as Minerva slept. She was tucked safely in his four poster bed yet her slumber was fitful. He knew that she felt the weight of the world on her shoulders now. In one day she had been informed that she is the only adult family member left alive to care for her young siblings.

Minerva was handling the news quite well all thing considered but it was obvious to Albus as she slept that tomorrow would be much harder for his young lover. Minerva began to toss and turn. Albus couldn't bear to watch her any longer. He placed a hand to her shoulder and called out to wake her. "Tabby."

Minerva continued to toss and turn, Albus abandoned his place on the chair next to the bed and climbed in next to her. He held her close whisper sweet calming phrases into her ear. "I'm here Tabby, it's just a dream wake up you're safe."

Minerva opened her eyes and rose up out of bed with a start...this wasn't her room, where was she. Someone was holding her just like in her dream but this was somehow different. She looked to her left and saw the empty chair next to the bed, Albus was gone, but something was different. It was then that she remembered that she was with Albus and the reason the chair was empty was because he was holding her, in fact, he was talking to her. "Albus..."

"Tabby, Tabby look at me sweetheart."

Minerva turned around to face him and immediately was drawn into his crystal blue eyes. "Oh, Albus..." She held onto him for dear life. "Please don't send me away don't let go." Minerva pleaded and the sound of her voice broke his heart.

Albus tilted her chin up and kissed her lightly on the lips. It was horrible to watch her go through this. The look in her eyes, the way she was holding onto him, as if he was the one keeping her in this life. "Minerva, you are safe. It was a nightmare." He drew her back into his arms. Albus pulled her back down to the bed and pushed a few strands of hair out of her face. "Sleep now, I will not leave you." He caressed her face and place another light kiss on her forehead it. He held her close until her breath became even and she was finally asleep. He loosened his hold on her and watched her sleep. Yes she was his student. Yes what they were doing was frowned upon. Yes, he loved her. Yes, watching her go through this was tearing him apart and yes, undoubtedly without question he would go to the end of the Earth and beyond for her.


	54. Book VI: 1945: The Air You Breathe

Title: _The Air you Breathe _

Author: GEM

Date: 7-2-10

Pairing: AD/MM

Rating: T

Word Prompt ~ Air

Minerva woke the next morning wishing the nightmare she was living was just that a nightmare. It was however reality and as she sat in Albus' rooms staring into oblivion she wished it was all a dream. She felt worse today than yesterday. Shock is the human body's first reaction. Minerva had now moved on to misery. She felt as if the air had been knocked out of her lungs. She couldn't stay still. She didn't know where to start. The air around her was heavy and she couldn't breathe. She was staring out the window hyperventilating and didn't even realize it. She was living in a fog.

Albus watched her from the doorway and realized she was fighting a normal human react to trauma and was hyperventilating. He came up behind her and gathered her in his arms. Her head found a place on his shoulder. "Breathe, Tabby, breathe."

Albus felt her breathing even out and then looked into her eyes. "oh, my kitten, I wish I could make this go away with a wave of my wand." He kissed her lovingly. When the kiss broke Albus wiped away a new stray tear.

"If I didn't have you with me right now, I don't know where I would be Albus. I don't know what to do first. You are my guide in this horrific time. You are the air that I breathe."

Albus led her to the chair she left by the window and helped her sit without letting go. He knelt down in front of her and spoke. "The first thing you are going to do is arrange for you brothers and sister to remain with the family friend they are with until the end of term so you can finish. You've come this far your parents wouldn't want you to give up." Albus wiped fresh tears away once again.

Minerva nodded. "I don't think that will be a problem."

"Then we are going for a walk. You need to leave these rooms for a while."

"Albus." Minerva began to protest but he shot her the famous Dumbledore glare and she acquiesced. She could use some fresh air.


	55. Book VI: 1945: Through Watchful Eyes

Title: _Through Watchful Eyes _

Author: GEM

Date: 7-30-10

Pairing: AD/MM

Rating: T

Word Prompt ~ Spirit

Armando Dippet found it incredibly difficult to concentrate on his work. He threw his glasses to the desk and made his way up the stairs to the tower overlooking the black lake. It was cool January day but they had yet to receive any new snowfall. He breathed in the fresh air and looked out over the grounds. Some students were frolicking in the snow.

He then noticed two figures both wrapped in cloaks heading toward the greenhouses. One of the figures was unmistakably his deputy and the other he had no doubt was Minerva McGonagall. Over the past three days the young woman had lost everything, and become responsible for everything. She was understandably withdrawn and her spirit seemed to have disappeared.

She found solace in little. Albus seemed to be able to get through to her. It seemed he had indeed gotten out of the castle for the first time since the dreadful news. Armando watched them as they continued to walk the grounds. They walked away from prying eyes and crowds. He had no doubt Minerva had little desire to be around many people.

Albus was walking with his arms wrapped around her and talking quietly in her ear. The Headmaster hope that whatever was being said brought comfort to her.

Armando kept a watchful eyes on the two them silently hoping that his friend and deputy would keep the relationship between he and his student in check. He would let it be for now but make a mental note to speak with his friend later.


	56. Book VI: 1945: Breakfast Time

Title: _Breakfast Time _

Author: GEM

Date: 8-2-10

Pairing: AD/MM

Rating: T+

Word Prompt ~ Breakfast

The morning air was brisk but it felt good to be out of the castle. Albus was right as always. "Thank you, Albus. Minerva voice was quiet.

"You have no need to thank me my dear." Albus led her to a bench over by the lake.

"I don't know what I would have done without you. I don't know what the future holds for me. The kids will have to be dealt with and..." her voice trailed off. Albus looked around and then knelt down in front of her. He tilted her chin up so he could look her in the eyes. "I told you before you will get through this and you will my dear."

"I feel as if I am losing my mind Albus. The pain is too great."

"You are not loosing you mind. I wish I could take it away but it never truly does go away...it does get better with time." Albus leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek.

Minerva shivered. "It's getting colder out here." Minerva pulled her cloak closer around her. "Albus could we head back I'm getting chilled."

Albus took off his outer cloak and wrapped it around her. He stood up and offered her an arm. "I believe you are correct. It looks like it may snow again. I think we should head inside and curl up together next to a warm and toasty fire with some hot chocolate and biscuits."

"That does sound good I didn't make it down to breakfast this morning I didn't feel much like eating."

Albus wrapped his arms around her shoulders as they walked up path to the castle. "I know you haven't eaten much lately at all. You need to eat my dear you need to keep your strength."

Minerva got an idea in her head and a mysterious glint in her eye. It was a look Albus knew all too well. It is a look that shouldn't affect him the that it does. Minerva was his student but still just looking at her stirred up feeling they hadn't acting on since this tragedy struck her family "Albus..." if I curled up would you feed me breakfast in bed. I always feel better when you are with me."

Breakfast in bed it is; with the possibility of dessert to follow." Albus pulled her close and whisper something into her ear if anyone was watch they would have surely seen her blush.


	57. Book VI: 1945: Small Steps

Title: _Small Steps _

Author: GEM

Date: 8-3-10

Pairing: AD/MM

Rating: T

Word Prompt ~ Lunch

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews! I hope you enjoy this next chapter. Remember if you read, please review!

Albus woke from his slumber with Minerva laying against his bare chest. he smiled at the sweet memories that filled his mind. He was uncertain if ending up with way with Minerva was wise at this time. He had no desire to take advantage of her in her current state of grief. They had been exploring the facets of a relationship for the last few months. Recent events, although unfortunate have solidified what they have together.

Albus brushed a few loose strands of hair out of his young lovers face. Minerva moved and snuggled closer to Albus. When she opened her eyes crystal blue met seas of green, good afternoon, my love. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I did, thank you? I haven't sleep like that since this all started. Did you enjoy your dessert after breakfast.

"I did." Albus kissed her lovingly and Minerva deepened the kiss. "Mina, I can't help but feel as if I am rushing you. I have no wish to do so or take advantage of you in your current situation."

"You're not, Albus. We aren't doing anything I don't want to." Minerva sat up against the headboard Albus' red silk sheets still wrapped around them both. Minerva leaned her head against his shoulder and rubbed his bare chest. "You have saved me my love. don't fret about anything."

The two were interrupted by Fawkes, who appeared in a fiery ball. "What is it dear friend?" Albus saw a small piece of paper attached to his leg. He reached for the paper and pulled it from his leg. Minerva handed him his glasses. It would seem the Headmaster wishes to see me this evening.

Minerva felt her body grow, cold and numb, had the finally gone too far. Would Dippet pull Albus and her apart forever? Could she survive if that happened. "I hope everything is okay...you don't think.

"No. I don't and even if it were about us. I will not abandon our friendship Minerva. Let us not jump to conclusions yet. Now, the note says he would like to see me after dinner this evening. We will have plenty of time until then and I'm not leaving you. I am however very hungry.

Minerva laughed at the look on his face. "You can't be serious. " Minerva smiled the first really smile Albus had seen in some time.

"I believe you miss understand my dear. "I am in need of _food_. I am going to get up and call for an elf to bring us some lunch."

Minerva cringed at the thought of food. "Albus you go ahead I don't think..."

"You have eaten breakfast...lunch is next and you will eat something." Albus came up next to her in the bed and picked her up. The red silk sheet was still around her body as he carried her into the bathroom and ran a bath. He set her down and added bubbles to the newly drawn tub with a flick of his wand.

"Relax in the bath and I will see about lunch." Albus said before turning and leaving her to slip into the tub.


	58. Book VI: 1945: Friendship

Title: _Friendship _

Author: GEM

Date: 8-5-10

Pairing: AD/MM

Rating: T

Word Prompt ~Dinner

Minerva decided it was time to face her friends. She made her way down to the Great Hall for dinner with a sense of dread. Albus had assured her everything would be fine, but she couldn't help but wonder.

She had received word that her siblings were doing well that and the afternoon with Albus had lifted her spirits.

Minerva walked toward the Gryffindor table and took a seat next to Poppy.

"How are you doing Min?"

"I'm doing better, Pops?"

"How are the kids handling it?"

Minerva stole a look up to the High Table, Albus was deeply involved in a conversation with Headmaster Dippet. She continued to look up at him hoping Albus would at least make eye contact but he did not. "As well as can be expected, Pops."

The memorial service has been set for this weekend in London, if you want to attend let Professor Dumbledore know. He told me he would speak to your mother and arrange transportation." Minerva reached over and put a spoonful of Mashed Potatoes on her plate along with a slice of Roast Beef.

"Of course, I will." Poppy reached over and grasped Minerva's arm. "You're not alone Minerva."

Minerva smiled half a sad smile. She looked at her friend and then again toward the High Table and Albus. "I know Pops, thanks."


	59. Book VI: 1945: Concentration

Title: _Concentration _

Author: GEM

Date: 8-5-10

Pairing: AD/MM

Rating: T

Word Prompt ~Food

Albus looked out toward the Gryffindor table and was happy to see that Minerva was speaking to her friends again. He enjoyed her company of course but was glad to see her coming out of her shell.

"Albus... Albus?"

Albus snapped out of his musing when he heard Armando call out his name. "I'm sorry Headmaster."

"Is everything all right dear boy? You haven't touched your meal."

"Everything is fine sir." Albus picked up his fork and started eating his food. When he arrived for Dinner this evening Headmaster Dippet had asked to see him after dinner for drinks in his office. Albus agreed but since then didn't feel much like eating.

"Armando, the memorial for Minerva's family is scheduled for Saturday. She has asked me to attend with her and perhaps two or three friends from Hogwarts. I hope with is not an inconvenience."

"Not at all we shall talk about the particulars after dinner."


	60. Book VI: 1945: Blind Eye

Title: _Blind Eye_

Author: GEM

Date: 8-5-10

Pairing: AD/MM

Rating: T

Word Prompt ~Drink

Albus joined the Headmaster after the students were sent back to their dormitories. Their conversation started with the latest gossip, turned to the school governors and finally ended with the students.

"How is Miss McGonagall handling her situation?"

Albus shifted in his chair positioned across from Dippet. "As well as can be expected given the situation. The children are with family friends. Minerva has made arrangements for them to stay until the end of term. She will have to take it all one day at a time.. Her brother will start Hogwarts in the fall that will leave the twins and her sister at home. I daresay we will have to help Ayden immensely next year."

Armando took a sip of his drink and put the glass back down. "Please assure Miss. McGonagall that we will help in any way possible."

"I will, Headmaster...I believe she is aware of that already."

"I bet she is." Armando said half under his breath but still Albus was able to hear and the statement made his stomach drop. Armando notice Albus' change in demeanor. "Albus, I've been meaning to talk to you about Miss McGonagall, I was very pleased to see her at dinner this evening. She seems to be recovering, if you ever recover from this sort of thing. I really hate to bring this up but I feel I must, as your _friend_, not as your superior do you understand?"

Albus moved to pick up his glass. "I do Armando and before you go on I can tell you that I would never take advantage of Minerva or you in any way. I have been her mentor and friend through the years and that is all I have continued to be."

"I pleased to hear that." Armando picked up his glass and took a sip. "She is a very beautiful young woman Albus. No one would fault you if you felt more than friendship towards her."

Albus tried his best not to blush but failed miserably.

"I know you are in love with Albus. I know that she has been spending her nights with you since she received the news about her family. I know that you two have a less than plutonic relationship. I have chosen to turn a blind eye as it were.

"Armando, I can assure you there is nothing going on."

"I understand that Albus and I would appreciate if that could continue until after Miss McGonagall has graduated. That being said please make sure that she gets all the help we came give her in her remaining months. I would hate for the bright, young woman to have to drop out because of family issues."

The conversation was cryptic but clear as day to Albus. _keep it out of the classroom as you have and keep her safe._ "I understand and thank you." Albus drained his glass and stood. "If there is nothing else. It's getting late, I think I will turn in."

Armando stood. "Yes, of course, Albus, good evening."

"Good evening, Armando."


	61. Book VII: Tis the Season: Five Nights

Title: _Five Nights_

Author: GEM

Date: 8-23-10

Pairing: AD/MM

Rating: T

Word Prompt ~Winter

Minerva had spent the better part of the last week waking in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. The nightmares were unbearable. She knew that the winter months would be the hardest for her and her young siblings to get through this year but she never dreamed it would be like this.

Ever evening when she finished dinner, bathes and bedtime stories Minerva would make sure that her little sister and brothers were tucked in for the night and safe before venturing to the sitting room and curling up with a book. After that she would head to bed herself. The first night her dreams were just like reliving what had happened to her that January day. She woke with a start and caught her breath. She checked on the little ones and went back to a bed. She fell into a fitful sleep.

The second night she woke screaming so loudly that she woke the children.

By the third night she had taken to telling the house elves to keep an ear for the children and placing a silencing charm around her room so she wouldn't wake the children again.

On the fourth night she decided sleep wasn't a good idea and did everything she could stay awake.

On the fifth day Ayden McGonagall walked confidently to the Deputy Headmaster's office with a letter in his hand. He knocked and waited for permission to enter. When he received it Ayden walked in and handed the letter to Albus. "Something is wrong with my sister. You have to help her."

Albus looked at the letter and read it carefully the handwriting was shaky and her words made little sense and sense of fear gripped his heart. "I will check on her Ayden. How are you doing?"

"I'm surviving sir, thanks to you and Minerva."

"You are doing wonderfully Ayden and thank you for coming to me. I know you didn't always approve of my relationship with your sister."

On the fifth night, Albus arrived and found Minerva curled up in a ball in a fit of emotions. "Oh my sweet Tabby. Albus gathered her up in his arms and carried her to bed. He wrapped his arms around her and held her as she cried herself to sleep.

During the fifth night he held her when she woke screaming for her mother and father. "I'm here Mina, it's just a dream..."

Minerva cried into his chest as he held her tight. "How long has this been going on Mina?"

"Five nights...I can't close my eyes without seeing or hearing them. Albus it's horrible. I haven't slept."

"I know...it's time to do something about that my love."

"What?"

"Dreamless sleep for now."

"I can't! I won't!"

Minerva look at me. Albus pulled her chin up so they were looking eye to eye. He deep tormented seas of green into his endless crystal blue. "I will not let anything happen to you. Take the potion and sleep. I will hold and stay with you until you wake."

"I can't become dependent on that!"

"You won't Mina! You won't I promise!" Albus held the potion to her lips. "Drink this love...and sleep." Albus pulled her down and lay with her as she finally feel in a peaceful sleep.


	62. Book VII:Tis the Season: Anniversary

Title: _Anniversary _

Author: GEM

Date: 8-23-10

Pairing: AD/MM

Rating: T

Word Prompt ~ Spring

Minerva looked out across the Black Lake, it was an unseasonable warm day for late February. It was almost felt like spring. She was watching a few students around her enjoying the sunny warm weather.

Minerva smiled, she look down at her left hand and her heart skipped a beat. In a few weeks she would be celebrating her wedding anniversary and the charm the conceals the rings she wears to symbolize the love she feels for Albus Dumbledore would wear off and they would reappear. A simple yet exquisite half kart, emerald shaped diamond ring with a matching white gold wedding band.

She smiled to herself. It was alone February, but she couldn't wait for the summer holiday to start so that she could have her husband all to herself.

_" Mina...I love you."_

_"I love you too, Now get out of my head. You old coot."_

_"I couldn't help myself your defenses were down."_

_"That's because I was thinking about you, my love."_


	63. Book VII: Tis the Season: Summer Wind

Title: _Summer Wind_

Author: GEM

Date: 7-21-11

Pairing: AD/MM

Rating: T

Word Prompt ~ Summer

Minerva walked along the shore, the surf chasing her as she went. There was a soft, warm and inviting summer wind blowing into the shore. It had been unseasonable warm this week. It was the last weeks of the summer holiday and soon Minerva would be leaving her peaceful hiding place. She would return to her life at Hogwarts and Albus Dumbledore.

Albus, her first love, her first lover, and her savior. She had left the castle without telling him where she was headed. She was so annoyed with him that she couldn't stand the thought of being anywhere near him. She need time away from her life. This place, this cottage, this beach, these waters. This was the place she felt at ease when a feud with Albus was what was consumer her thoughts.

The sights, sounds and smells revitalize her and the summer winds carry away her frustrations. Minerva turned into the surf and bent down to clean her hand and face.

Albus Dumbledore watched her from a cliff overlooking this shore. He couldn't let this go on. He had made grave error. He missed Minerva. He missed everything about her. This game they were playing was unlike any chess match the two had ever been involved in and it had to come to an end. One thing was sure it would not end here. This was Minerva's sanctuary and it would remain so. Albus turned around and walked a distance away from his vantage point and apparated back to Hogwarts. He had some plans to attend to.


	64. Book VII: Tis the Season: In a Blaze

Title: _In a Blaze_

Author: GEM

Date: 8-9-11

Pairing: AD/MM

Rating: T

Word Prompt ~ Fall

Minerva understood the unspoken directions from Albus and as she pulled the kids up from the floor she looked up toward his desk. He was gone in a fiery blaze, leaving her, Harry, Dumbledore's army and the professors to deal with this dreadful woman.

She had spent days standing up to Dolores Umbridge and this was the end of her fight. She stood up and defended Hagrid against Umbridge and her thugs. Minerva was so focused on helping Hagrid that she didn't see the first stunner coming toward her and as it hit her in the chest she stumbled backward and then began to fall to the ground.

Four times, that is what Poppy had told her when she woke up in 's. Umbridge's thugs had hit her with stunners four times. She had spent the two weeks in St. Mungo's recovering and now she was home-Hogwarts-was home to her, especially now, as she read the paper still sitting in her wheelchair, Minerva watched the students enjoying the beautiful weather of the day. The students make Hogwarts home but the truth is Albus Dumbledore also make Hogwarts home.


	65. Book VII: Tis the Season: Agony

Title: _Agony _

Author: GEM

Date: 8-9-11

Pairing: AD/MM

Rating: T

Word Prompt ~ Passing

He had been firm with her Hogwarts needs her. And with that, he was gone in a fiery blaze and now here he sat in the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld Place, alone. In truth, Albus was not alone, members of the Order were here as well, but Minerva was not.

He left her at Hogwarts with Umbridge and every moment the two of them were apart it was agony. There was planning to be done and Albus would use his temporary exile to do just that. It was only a matter of time before Voldemort would go after the prophecy again. It was only a matter of time before war would be upon them.

He had been gone a total of five weeks before her Scottish temper got the best of her. Albus knew it was only a matter of time. The members of the Order who had gone to escort her in St. Mungo's said it was a horrific scene and each passing minute without word of her condition was agony for him. He had to find a way to get to her. He had to see that she was alive.

It was the middle of the night two days later before Albus found a way to get to her. Umbridge it seemed had met a very mysterious exit two nights ago but Albus had not as yet gotten the full story from Harry. He was just happy to be here with Minerva.


	66. Book VII: Tis the season: Flashback

Title: _ Flashback_

Author: GEM

Date: 8-10-11

Pairing: AD/MM

Rating: T

Word Prompt ~ Rain

"Aresto Momentum" Albus voice boomed over the dark and cold quidditch pitch.

Minerva fell back in exhaustion the game had been intense and when the dementors showed up it became darker. She didn't have time to cast her patronus.

She sat back and cover her mouth in fear and sadness. "Minerva." Albus come and knelt down next to her. "Mina, they're gone." Albus wrapped her up in his strong arms and took her out of the teacher's box.

"They're gone, Albus. I'm all alone. I have to raise them on my own." Albus tightened his hold on her as they made their way back toward the castle. The rain was still coming down and the wind it seemed had become colder. Albus leaned closer and whispered into Minerva's ear. "You did raise them Mina...and you did a wonderful job. It's over now. It was a flashback, Tabby."

Albus let go of her as the approached a crowd and they both walked toward the entrance of the castle.

"I have to check on Harry. Will you be alright, my dear?"

"I'll go, I am his head of house after all. I'm fine, Albus...please excuse my moment of weakness."

Albus pulled her away from prying eyes and down the corridor toward in hopes of finding an empty room. He found one and ushered her inside and shut the door with a wave of his hand. Minerva walked over to the window. "We really don't have time for this Albus."

"Yes, we do my love." Albus wrapped his arms around her and turned her to face him. "Because that was not weakness...and I don' t ever want to hear you say that again."

"I couldn't stop it, Albus."

"I know, but it wasn't real and the dementors wouldn't be bothering you, Harry or anyone else any longer. I spoke with them before I came up to get you and I wasn't polite.

Minerva stifled a laugh, Albus smiled and kissed her lightly. "There you are...I was afraid they had taken the woman I love away."

"Never, Albus, never. Shall we check on Harry." Albus turned and with a wave of his arm the door opened again. the Headmaster, and Deputy Headmistress both reappeared and headed in the direction of the Hospital Wing.


	67. Book VII: Tis the Season:Footprints

Title:_ Footprints_

Author: GEM

Date: 8-10-11

Pairing: AD/MM

Rating: T

Word Prompt ~ Snow

Minerva sat across from Albus in the Headmaster's office. "Are you sure you can take them today, my dear. You seem preoccupied."

"I will be just fine. I'm worried about Harry is all. Those horrible muggles he is with wouldn't sign his permission slip and he came to me and I had to turn him away. Albus with all this madness about I was relieved when I told me he couldn't go. Now, it's close to Christmas and I fear he will try to find a way.

"I'm sure his friends will dissuade him given the current troubles, with Sirius on the run."

"I hope you are right, Love." Minerva stood and leaned across the desk to give Albus a peck on the cheek. "I will see you when we return."

Albus had been spending countless hours attending to much dreaded paperwork, after Minerva had left with the students to Hogsmeade. He found that his focus was beginning to wane He stood from his desk and climbed the spiral staircase in his office to the Astronomy overlook. He always found it peaceful here. Albus looked out over the grounds and watched in wonder as footprints appeared in the newly fallen snow. _ Harry, that is not what I had in mind when I told you to use it well."_ Albus had to stifle a chuckle as the Weasley Twins grabbed hold of the invisible figure and brought him back to the castle. _Nice try, Harry, but I'm certain the Twins have a better idea._


	68. Book VII: Tis the Season: Escaping an

Title: _Escaping an Oncoming Storm_

Author: GEM

Date:8-12-11

Pairing: AD/MM

Rating: T

Word Prompt ~ Lightening

The day was beautiful as Minerva made her way toward the Hogwarts greenhouses and adjacent gardens. She often spent time there thinking during the summer holiday. She was wandering through the sea of smells an colors of the day. Oh how she enjoyed an English garden.

A warm breeze was blowing as she made it to the bench in the center of the garden. She choose to sit a rest in the warm afternoon sun.

The sunny day turned quickly, though as she sat she felt the breeze become stiffer and less inviting. The sky turned unwelcomingly black. Minerva knew she had an unlimited amount of time to return the castle before getting caught in the rain. Within mere seconds a gray tabby could be seem scurrying across the grounds toward the castle. Minerva could see lighting in the distance as she finally made it into the entrance hall. Albus was coming down the main stairs as she straightened herself.

Albus came up behind her and placed his arms around her waist. "Good Afternoon, Tabby, it appears you made it in just in time."

It appears I have." Minerva melted against him as lightning bolts struck the grounds. " Albus placed kisses on her neck and held her close as the rain began to fall.


	69. Book VII: Tis the Season: Watching

Title: _Watching the Storm_

Author: GEM

Date: 8-16-11

Pairing: AD/MM

Rating: T

Word Prompt ~ Thunder

Minerva and Albus watched as the storm continued to build. The lightening flashed and thunder crashed so fiercely before them, that the sheer force of crack of thunder sent Minerva grasping for Albus.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Easy Tabby. Why don't we retire to my quarters my dear?

As they walked down the dim corridor toward Albus' quarters. Minerva leaned further into the warmth of his embrace as vicious flash lit the dark corridors and another loud clap of thunder crashed. "I really dislike thunder and lightening."

"You are safe with me Tabby, fear not my love."


	70. Book VII: Tis the Season: Riding Out

Title: _Riding Out the Storm_

Author: GEM

Date: 8-16-11

Pairing: AD/MM

Rating: T

Word Prompt ~Storm

They sat in front of the fire, sipping tea, while the storm continued to rage outside. The rain and wind was so strong that it pelted against the windows. Minerva sat against Albus' chest, wrapped in a blanket and held in is strong embrace. "It seems like this storm won't give up."

The lights flickered and then went out. Albus took advantage of this a stole a loving kiss. "I agree my dear." He waved his hand candles lit all over the room. "This is much more romantic don't you think?"

Minerva gave him a kiss I couldn't agree more."


	71. Book VIII: The Fog of War: Breakable

**Book VIII- The Fog of War**

Title: _Breakable_

Author: GEM

Date: 8-16-11

Pairing: AD/MM

Rating: T

Word Prompt ~Storm

"He's getting stronger everyday!" Sirius said. The order meeting was in full swing and as was usual the members were concerned about the state of things. Minerva stood up and walked over to Albus. "

'We need someone on the inside." James offered. "It would be dangerous but it might help bring him down."

Minerva placed a hand on Albus' leg. "Are you listening?"

"Yes, Minerva." Albus stood and started pacing the room with his teacup in hand.

"Potter is right." Minerva offered. "I can do this...

At this Albus stopped and looked to Minerva. "No, it's too dangerous."

"War is dangerous, Albus." Minerva's Scottish temper beginning to show.

Albus threw his teacup to the floor in anger and looked at the broken pieces on the floor. The room collectively jumped. "No" He whispered before exiting the room and leaving a visibly shocked room full of Order members


	72. Book VIII: The Fog of War: Shock

Title:_ Shock _

Author: GEM

Date: 8-16-11

Pairing: AD/MM

Rating: T

Word Prompt ~Fixed

The room was completely silent. Everyone was at a loss. Albus Dumbledore never lost his temper-not like this-never here. Minerva looked around the room, a room full of former students and dear friends. "Excuse me." She said to the group before leaving the room in search of Albus.

Minerva walked into the study and transformed without a sound. She rounded the chair next to the roaring fire. She jumped into his lap and began to purr.

Albus ignored the cat for a moment "This isn't that easily fixed Mina." The tabby cat continued to purr and nudged his hand before jumping to the floor and transforming back into Minerva. She sat on his lap and put her arms around him.

"I just want to protect them."

"There are other ways, Tabby."


	73. Book VIII: The Fog of War: Illumination

Title: _Illumination_

Author: GEM

Date: 8-16-11

Pairing: AD/MM

Rating: T

Word Prompt ~Light

"Is there anyone here that doubts they are in love with one another now?" Lily Potter asked breaking the silence that engulfed the room.

"We've never doubted it, Lily." James said.

"I can't imagine it would ever be safe from them to bring light to the fact." Remus said as everyone in the room nodded in agreement.

Mad-Eye stood up and addressed the group. "We shall never speak of what we saw here today to anyone. It is not safe for them, if it's not Voldemort...it will be another dark witch or wizard. Are we agreed?" Everyone in the room nodded.

Minerva snuggled closer to her Lover. One day soon it would be safe. They would all be safe. "I understand why you don't want me to go, love. I understand how dangerous Tom Riddle can be. "

Albus kissed her lovingly " I love you.

Minerva smiled up at him as they broke their kiss."I love you too."

"Are you ready?" Minerva snuggled deeper into his embrace. "Do we have to, I quite enjoy our moments together. I just wish we didn't have to fight with each other to get them. Albus stood up and extended his hand to her. "So do I my love, so do I."


	74. Book VIII: The Fog of War: Battlefield

**Title:** _Battlefield _

**Author:** GEM

**Date:** 8-18-11

**Pairing:** AD/MM

**Rating:** T

**Word Prompt** ~**Dark**

Albus walked across the open field. Mad-Eye Moody, young Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black to his left, while Minerva stood at his right. _This is the price of war. _The devastation was palatable. The dark mark hung in a green haze above them all.

"So many dead and for what reason?" "This can't go on Albus." Minerva held out her illuminated wand as they all surveyed the battlefield checking the wounded and looking for the dead.

"Voldemort will not win, my dear." Minerva and the group flinched. "He may have won this battle, but he will not win the war."


	75. BookVIII: The Fog of War: Request

Title: _Request_

Author: GEM

Date: 8-16-11

Pairing: AD/MM

Rating: T

Word Prompt ~ Shade

Minerva found Albus pacing the Astronomy deck in his office. "You're back." Minerva said as she climbed the steps to the top of the overlook. She stood in the out of Albus' view.

Albus did not respond to her greeting but he knew she was there. Severus' words were still echoing in his head. "_He thinks it means her son. He is going to hunt her down-kill them all."_

_"What would you have me do?"_

_"Hide them all, keep her-them-safe."_

Minerva approached Albus cautiously. "What did Severus want?"

"We need to sit down, my love." They sat down on the cushion next to the telescope. "Voldemort, has found out about the prophecy.

Minerva face quickly turned a whiter shade of pale and she let out what could only be described as a yelp. "Albus!" She covered her face in shock.

"Severus has asked me to protect them-namely Lily."

Minerva squeezed Albus' hand. "Lily, why would..." Minerva stopped as the realization hit. Her next statement was whispered in astonishment, "He's in love with Lily."

"Indeed my dear." Albus gathered Minerva in his arms and kissed her before staring out into the stars. "Frankly Severus disgusts me."


	76. Book VIII: The Fog of War: Keeper

Title: _Keeper_

Author: GEM

Date: 8-19-11

Pairing: AD/MM

Rating: T

Word Prompt ~ Who

The room was quiet as the words that Albus Dumbledore said sank in. _He knows about the prophecy?_ Lily, James, Sirius and Remus tried their best to catch their breath. Albus looked at the group "He will come after the two of you, He's convinced the prophecy is about your son. I..." Albus looked over at Minerva. "We need to keep you safe. A fidelius charm is your best defense against Voldemort.

"Minerva," Lily finally found her voice to speak. "We'll need a secret keeper. Will you?"

"I wish I could dear but he knows me too well. You need to protect yourselves and Harry too." Minerva embraced her former students. "Stay safe."

Albus watched her leave the room. " I hope you don't think ill of her. As I said before Who you choose to be your secret keeper is up to you. I will leave you to discuss it amongst yourselves. We will all do our best to keep you out of harm's way.


	77. Book VIII:The Fog of War: Hiding

Title: _Hiding _

Author: GEM

Date: 8-19-11

Pairing: AD/MM

Rating: T

Word Prompt ~ What

Minerva lay awake in the bed that she shared with Albus. His side of the bed had long since grown cold and sleep continued to elude her. The Order had been doing their best to protect the Potters. Minerva still had a nagging feeling of dread that would not go away when she thought of them.

Minerva was pulled from her midnight musing, when she heard a loud crash from downstairs. She got out of bed as she heard someone come up the stairs and open the bedroom door. It was Albus. She rushed to his side. He looked broken. His robes were ripped and dusty. She led him over to the bed and sat on the side with him. She cleaned the cuts his face and repaired his robes with a flick of her wrist. "Albus, what happened?"

His voice was a broken whisper at best. "They're dead...Tabby."


	78. Book VIII: The Fog of War: Chilling

Title: _Chilling_

Author: GEM

Date: 8-19-11

Pairing: AD/MM

Rating: T

Word Prompt ~ Where

"They're dead, Tabby. Lily and James are gone."Minerva felt a chill spread up her spine. Minerva held onto to Albus she need his strength. The slid to the floor leaning against the bed. "He sold them out!"

Albus' grief quickly turned to Anger. Minerva wasn't sure what was happening

"Who?" Minerva asked as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"Sirius."

Minerva stared shocked at her lover. "No!" She felt into Albus' arms and cried tears she could no longer hold at bay. She cried for Lily, James and everyone else that have lost their lives in this senseless war.

"Voldemort is gone." Albus said after what seemed like hours.

"What? Where?" Minerva asked as she wiped away her now dry tears. "What do you mean gone?"

"It appears he has been defeated. But, I fear it is only temporary."


	79. Book VIII: The Fog of War: Curse

Title: _Curse_

Author: GEM

Date: 8-20-11

Pairing: AD/MM

Rating: T

Word Prompt ~ When

Minerva sat up straight "How Albus?"

He killed Lilly and James but when he attempted to use the killing curse on young Harry, it apparently went astray.

"So Harry is alive."

"Yes, my dear. He is the only member of the Potter family to survive."

Minerva stood up and covered her mouth as she walked toward the window. "He is the one who defeated Voldemort. "

"He is being called the boy who lived. It will not be safe for him to remain in our world.

Minerva turned to Albus, who was now sitting on the bed. "What are you suggesting?"


	80. Book VIII: The Fog of War: Watching

Title: _Watching_

Author: GEM

Date: 8-20-11

Pairing: AD/MM

Rating: T

Word Prompt ~ Why

They hadn't talked since last night. Albus left early in the morning on urgent order business. Minerva was certain that the urgent business had to do with none other than Harry Potter.

She spent the day sitting on the garden wall of number four Privet Drive and she did not like what she saw at all. She watched them all day and waited all night until Albus arrived.

"Fancy meeting you here, Professor McGonagall."

She transformed and sat on the wall. "How did you..."

"I have seen a cat sit so stiffly. "

"You would be stiff too, if you sat here all day."

"All day?"

"Since you left this morning. You can't seriously be considering leaving Harry with these Muggles. They are the worst kind. Why leave Harry with them?

They are the only family he has left. They will keep him safe out of the lime light, until he's old enough to handle it."

Minerva grabbed on to Albus trying to control the tears in her eyes. "I just hope he will be safe here. "


	81. Book IX: The Cost of War: Bottled Up

**Book IX: The Cost of War **

Title: _Bottled up_

Author: GEM

Date: 8-20-11

Pairing: AD/MM

Rating: T

Word Prompt ~ How

They left little Harry the doorstep and walked away. She was waiting for Albus but she didn't feel like celebrating. She tried her best to understand his reasons for leaving the boy with those horrible muggles, really she did.

Albus arrived back at Hogwarts and walked into the staff room. He found Minerva over by the window.

"Tabby, whatever is the matter?" Albus put his hand on both shoulders and turned her around. What he didn't expect was being slapped in the face. He reached up and covered his cheek. "What..."

"How could you...?! You just left him there because you wanted to protect him! He is a Hero Albus! and he deserves a better life than the one you just left him to!"


	82. Book IX: The Cost of War: Wish

**Book IX: The Cost of War **

Title: _Wish_

Author: GEM

Date: 8-29-11

Pairing: AD/MM

Rating: T

Word Prompt ~ If

"Don't you think I would bring back his parents and old life if I could! " Albus rage was noticeable. He very rarely lost his temper with her but this was just too much. "I would do anything to bring James and Lilly back to him. I would do anything to negate the fact that his own godfather sold out his parents! But, I can't change it Minerva. " Albus fell into the chair by the fire and took a breath. "No amount of magic can change what's happened today." Albus finished in a broken whisper.

Minerva walked over and took his hand. "I know Albus. I know."


	83. Book IX: The Cost of War: Breaking Point

**Book IX: The Cost of War **

Title:_ Breaking Point_

Author: GEM

Date: 8-20-11

Pairing: AD/MM

Rating: T

Word Prompt ~ And

The weeks passed quietly, Albus and Minerva had come to an understanding. They no longer talked about Harry or the decision to leave him with his aunt and uncle.

In their grief, they had stopped being lovers and started only being colleagues. They discussed Hogwarts business only. They ate together in the Great Hall but, they stopped talking about their feelings. They stopped dealing with their grief. It was beginning to eat them both up inside. It was clear to all those who understood the friendship they shared that it would reach and breaking point and it would happen soon.


	84. Book IX:TCOW:Silent Treatment

**Book IX: The Cost of War **

Title: _Silent Treatment _

Author: GEM

Date: 8-20-11

Pairing: AD/MM

Rating: T

Word Prompt ~ He

Albus Dumbledore has known Minerva McGonagall for a long time. They laughed together. They cried together and have yelled at each other but they have always been there for one another; through thick and thin.

He has held her as she cried. He has laughed with her and he has survived the wrath of her Scottish temper throughout the years.

They have always been a pair and her current silent treatment was killing him. He has never got used to being ignored by the love of his live. This behavior that they are engaged in has to stop and soon.


	85. Book IX: The Cost of War: Enough

**Book IX: The Cost of War **

Title: _Enough _

Author: GEM

Date: 8-31-11

Pairing: AD/MM

Rating: T

Word Prompt ~ She

Minerva hated that they hadn't seen eye to eye about Harry. She felt as if she was missing a half of herself without Albus to lean on. They have been involved with each for over forty year in one way or another. The one thing she always knew was that she could go to Albus for anything or about anything. This had to end. She walked up to the gargoyle guarding Albus' office, said the password and climbed the stairs.

"Come in Minerva."

"Hello Albus." Minerva walked up to him, embraced him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "This has to end, Albus. I can't go on living like this. I love you and I can't fight with you any longer."

Albus gathered her in his arms and kissed her lovingly. "I couldn't agree more, Tabby. This has gone far enough."


	86. Book IX: TCOW: Returning to the Irish

**Book IX: The Cost of War **

Title: _Returning to the Irish Coast _

Author: GEM

Date: 8-31-11

Pairing: AD/MM

Rating: T

Word Prompt ~ Choices

Minerva sat in the overstuffed chair in front of the fire. She could hear the waves crashing against the shore outside. She and Albus had stayed to true to themselves. They had returned to the Irish coast for a weekend of healing. The wounds they both suffered recently, although not physical, were healing.

Albus approached Minerva and wordless extended the chair sitting next to her. He handed her tea and biscuits "There you are, my love."

Minerva leaned into and gave him a kiss. "Thank you, love." Minerva and Albus sat in silence again. "Out with it Albus Dumbledore, I can't handle the silence or guessing any longer."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You've had this look on your face for two days. If you have a question, just ask?"

Albus took a breath "I was wondering if you were happy with the choice you made. You see lately I've had a feeling that I held you back "

"I have everything I could have asked for. I wouldn't change a thing."


	87. Book IX: The Cost of War: My Life

**Book IX: The Cost of War **

Title: _My Life _

Author: GEM

Date: 8-31-11

Pairing: AD/MM

Rating: T

Word Prompt ~ Life

Minerva and Albus were walking along the ocean under a beautiful moonlit sky.

"What would make you think that I was unhappy with the choices I have made in my life?"

"I want to make sure that you are happy my dear, because as we have learned recently if you are not happy and I am not happy. We are both miserable."

Minerva let go of his arm and turned him to her and looked into his crystal blue eyes. "You were my teacher, you helped me raise my family, you helped me through many impossible times in my life. I fell in love with you, I work alongside of you, I teach with you, and I have thousands of children because of you." She kissed him passionately as the ocean surf came up around them. "I love you. You fulfill my every want and desire. You are the only one I need to make my life complete.


	88. Book IX: The Cost of War: Letters to

**Book IX: The Cost of War **

Title: _Letters to Nowhere _

Author: GEM

Date: 8-20-11

Pairing: AD/MM

Rating: T

Word Prompt ~ He

She used every charm and transfiguration she could think of, but nothing was getting through. Multiple copies of the letter was sent every day since the first one was sent.

They came through the letterbox. They hid in the eggs, through the chimney. Minerva was pleased to see the address had changed. They had finally moved him out of the cupboard under the stairs.

She went to Albus after the family became unreachable. He sent Hagrid to retrieve Harry.

According to Hagrid's letter, which she was now reading, Harry would be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year. They had waited ten years and The Boy Who Lived was finally coming home.


	89. Book IX: The Cost of War: Make Up

**Book IX: The Cost of War **

Title: _Make up_

Author: GEM

Date: 8-20-11

Pairing: AD/MM

Rating: T

Word Prompt ~ Work

Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall returned to teaching and quidditch.

Minerva sat on the desk and looked at Albus "I could get used to this. Do you know that my students were actually smiling today. I haven't seen smiles on their faces for years. It's like a weight has been lifted off of us all.

Albus wrapped his arms around her pulling her to his lap. "You're not mad at me anymore?"

"I can never stay mad at you long." Minerva smiled and kissed him.

"That's good. I don't like when you burry yourself in your work and ignore me."


	90. Book IX: The Cost of War: First Years

**Book IX: The Cost of War **

Title: _First Years _

Author: GEM

Date: 8-20-11

Pairing: AD/MM

Rating: T

Word Prompt ~ Home

Minerva waited impatiently at the top of the stairs for the first years. It didn't take long, as she looked on, to see that it was going to be an interesting year. Mr. Malfoy had already pointed out that Harry had come to Hogwarts.

Albus met with after leaving the Great Hall. "You seem happy, my dear. It's the first day of term and that usually means you are melancholy, because we must go our separate ways as it were.

Minerva curled up against Albus on the bed in his private quarters. "I can't help it. Harry has finally come home."


	91. Book X: Reflection: October, 1945

**Book X: Reflections**

Title: _October,1945 _

Author: GEM

Date: 9-1-11

Pairing: AD/MM

Rating: T

Word Prompt ~ Birthday

Minerva was waiting for Albus outside of _The Three Broomsticks_. The war was finally over, they had begun move on with their lives. She should be happy, but it isn't easy to be happy when you raising your siblings on your own. It isn't easy with the weight of the world on your shoulders.

"Happy Birthday." Albus whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Minerva smiled at him. "Shall we begin our celebration?"

"It's not that import... "

Albus put a finger against her lips. "It is. we are going to London tonight, to celebrate.


	92. Book X: Reflections: December,1945

**Book X: Reflection**

Title: _December,1945_

Author: GEM

Date: 9-7-11

Pairing: AD/MM

Rating: T

Word Prompt ~ Christmas

Minerva had gifts strewn all over the room. "Well, this is a sight." Albus commented coming to sit on the floor next to her.

Minerva was trying hold onto a very big package and tape the paper. Albus stifled a laugh " Albus do not laugh at me!"

Albus helped with the package. "Tabby, why not use magic?"

My parents never used magic for Christmas Wrapping it was always something they did by hand. This Christmas will be hard enough on the kids, they deserve so sense of normalcy.

Albus helped her place the now wrapped presents under the tree. He pulled Minerva back against him and whispered in her ear. "Nicely done, Santa."


	93. Book X: Reflections: December 28, 1945

**Book X: Reflections of Love**

Title: _December 28,1945 _

Author: GEM

Date: 6-11-12

Pairing: AD/MM

Rating: T

Word Prompt ~ Thanksgiving

Albus sat on the docks looking out over the black lake. The small box he had picked up in Hogsmede was burning a hole in his pocket.

Albus couldn't stop thinking about his Minerva...sweet Minerva. Since that fateful day in her seventh year they have been inseparable. He sent a silent prayer of thanksgiving to the gods above for bringing them together. He couldn't image his life without her. All that was left for him to do was hope that his gift would be well received.


	94. Book X: Reflection: December 29,1945

**Book X: Reflections of Love**

Title: _December 29 ,1945 _

Author: GEM

Date: 6-11-12

Pairing: AD/MM

Rating: T

Word Prompt ~ Independence

It has been almost a year since that fateful day when the weight of the world fell onto Minerva's shoulders. Somehow, she and her siblings have found a way to survive. She never imagined that she would have to do this all on her own. Albus did his best to help but at the same time he kept his distance. It allowed Minerva to find her own independence and find her way with her siblings. Minerva knew he didn't want any of them to feel that but lending a hand he was trying to replace their parents.

She has found her way but hoped that Albus didn't feel left out. She would not be able to do this without him. She needs Albus in her life. she watched her sister playing and her brother walking with the twins and knew they were doing well only because she and Albus had reached a balance. She hoped that balance would remain for many years.


	95. Book X: Reflection: January,1946

**Book X: Reflection**

Title: _January 1,1946_

Author: GEM

Date: 6-11-12

Pairing: AD/MM

Rating: T

Word Prompt ~ New Year

"Minerva." Time stopped, the crowd dancing around her became a blur. The world around her became silent. She could only see Albus. She knew he was speaking, but she couldn't make out his words. Everything was entering her brain in slow motion.

The midnight chime of Big Ben broke her from her trance. It was New Years Day, 1946. "Minerva. " Albus was kneeling down in front of her holding onto her hand, while holding a ring in his other- _her ring-_ he was asking her to marry him.

"Yes." The word quickly escaped her mouth. Albus placed the delicate ring on her finger and as he stood up Minerva embraced him and they shared a loving kiss


	96. Book X: Reflection: February 14,1947

**Book X: Reflection**

Title: _February 14,1947_

Author: GEM

Date: 6-11-12

Pairing: AD/MM

Rating: T

Word Prompt ~ Wedding

Minerva stood at the edge of the buff looking across the water. The white silk wedding dress she wore blowing in the winter wind. She was holding a bouquet of Red Roses-Her mother's favorite flower.

"Tabby." Albus came up behind her. He wrapped his arms around his wife's and kissed her shoulder. Albus couldn't be happier to call her his wife...but she didn't look happy. "Mina, Talk to me please."

Minerva turned and sank into her husband's warm embrace. " Albus Dumbledore, you have made me the happiest woman alive today. You've taken the pain of the last two years away and turned it to joy. I love you but there is just something missing today. Minerva looked down at her bouquet.

Albus aware of symbolism the red roses she held. "They are here Mina." Albus reached out and put his hand over her heart. "Especially in here, Tabby."


	97. Book X: Reflection: December 25,1993

**Book X: Reflection**

Title: _December 25,1993_

Author: GEM

Date: 6-11-12

Pairing: AD/MM

Rating: T

Word Prompt ~ Broom

Minerva made her way from Gryffindor tower with Harry's new broom in hand. She walked back toward Albus' office. When she walked through the door at the top of the spiral staircase she brought the firebolt over and laid it on the desk.

"So this is what Miss Granger was so worried about after lunch. "

"It's beauitful Albus, and Harry needs it desperately, if we are to win the cup, but I fear Sirius Black may have other ideas.

Albus wrapped an arm around her waist as he studied the broom. "Fear not, Mina, we will return it in good working order before the Quidditch Final.


	98. Book X: Reflection: October,1994

**Book X: Reflection**

Title: _October,1994_

Author: GEM

Date: 6-11-12

Pairing: AD/MM

Rating: T

Word Prompt ~Direction

Minerva watch the meeting disburse. The door the Headmaster's shut with a quiet thud. She turned toward Albus. "This can't go on, Albus. First the dark mark, now this."

Albus continued looking down into his pensive, "what do you suggest Minerva?"

There was that question again. Minerva wanted to scream out the answer she had given moments ago but she knew it was no longer an option She walked toward Albus and wrapped her hand around his waist until he looked up at her.

"I do not know what direction these events are going to take." Albus said as he drew Minerva closer, "I cannot see an end."

Minerva could sense he was worn by the recent turn of events. "We have to keep him safe."

"We will, Albus turned and looked down at Harry's name floating in the pensive. Minerva reached up and kissed his cheek. "Keep an eye on him Mina."

Minerva smiled "Don't I always?"


	99. Book X: Reflection: June, 1996

**Book X: Reflection**

Title: _June,1996_

Author: GEM

Date: 9-19-12

Pairing: AD/MM

Rating: T

Word Prompt ~Tears

Snape quickly sent word to Albus about the events of the evening. _Tabby and Toad in cat fight. Toad won. Tabby sent to St. Mungo's-Fawkes needed. _

Minerva was deathly pale. A cloaked figure approached the bedside and collapsed next to Minerva. ran a hand across her face. " Hang on, my love."

"Al..."

"Hush, Mina, save your strength." He pushed the gown from her chest Fawkes appeared next to Albus. Tears could be seen dripping from his eyes and healing Minerva's wounds.

"Stay strong, my Tabby." Albus kissed her lightly on the forehead before disappearing in Fawkes care.


	100. Book X: Reflection: June, 1997

**Book X: Reflection**

Title: _June,1997_

Author: GEM

Date: 9-19-12

Pairing: AD/MM

Rating: T

Word Prompt ~Wars

A/N : This labor of love is now concluded. It's been a long time but fun along the way. I hope you all enjoyed reading these snapshots as much as I tried writing them. Thank you all!

Harry was so haunted by the events of the past few days that he had given up on sleep. looked over to the white tomb and saw a cat.

"Hello, Professor." Harry said as he approached the cat. He sat down next to her. Minerva transformed back into her human form. He met her here every night.

"Harry, can you tell me what happened?" The question was always the same.

"I can't." Harry repeated his faithful answer. "I'm sorry Professor."


End file.
